Harry Potter and the Secrets and Lies
by kayleighjo312
Summary: This is my rewrite of the end of Half Blood Prince and what happens next. "Everyone has their secrets, don't they?" The flame haired witch asked. I am stuck with writing the end to this story and I have already begun a new story New Beginnings. As of now it is on Hiatus. I will be correcting and updating soon. I shall post last two chapters then. Thanks for your continued support.
1. Chapter 1

A/n. I forgot to add this before. I do not own Harry potter or the wizarding world I wish I did. That honor goes to ms j.k Rowling.

Thank you for reading xx

"Please, Severus" the old man begged

"I can't" he replied through gritted teeth

"You have too, to save us all" Dumbedore commanded

The bat like professor hung his head and sighed "Avada Kedavra" a green light shot out of the wand and Albus Dumbledore fell from the Astronomy tower.

The death eaters cheered but soon turned and started to run as far from the castle as can be. They were not fools, once word of the invasion had spread they would be outnumbered.

Harry was still stuck against the wall unable to move. He was confused by what he had just witnessed. Trying to focus and replay what he seen in his mind.

He and Dumbelore had arrived on the astronomy tower on brooms, courtesy of Madame Rosemertta. Dumbledore looked so weak and tired but he soon sprang into action when he head footsteps approaching. Quickly he through harry against the wall and put him in a body binding curse. Harry was furious but when he tried to scream and shout nothing came out. He just looked on hopelessly knowing there was nothing he could do to help now.

A dark figure approached Harry squirmed internally he would recognize that mass of dark messy curls anywhere.

"I know something you don't know" Bellatrix sang in her bloodcurdling baby voice.

"I find that doubtful Ms LeStrange but please do enlighten me to those issues to which I am so woefully ignorant" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in the moonlight and he showed no sign of the feeble old man he was a few minutes ago. Bellatrix sneered. "Your end is near, Professor" she spat "He comes now"

Dumbledore showed no surprise at this but Harry did.

How could Dumbledore keep me stuck here if Voldermort was in his way. In his mind Harry struggled and thrashed about but his body remained completely still.

Harry focused back on the conversation happening just above him.

"You do not care, professor? I thought you would have at least tried an escape"

Dumbledore appeared to consider her question " Unlike you and your kind, Bellatrix, I do not fear death or what shall become of me once my life is snuffed out"

Voices began shouting in the near distance.

"Yay!" Bellatrix exclaimed "Your time is up its time for you to meet the one at whose hand your life shall be taken."

Harry heard a heavy set of footprints enter

The witch continued " The Dark Lord selected he who would cause you the most pain"

"Yes, I rather thought he would be to cowardly to commit this act himself" Dumbledore said more to himself than anyone in particular

Bellatrix screamed "You Dare!-"

"Please calm yourself Bellatrix and let us get on with this quickly! Word is spreading there is an invasion in the castle" this silky loathsome voice harry knew only too well, his potions professor. Severus Snape, Harry's head spun, he knew all along he was a death eater, Dumbledor had always trusted him blindly, he was a fool for that. Harry silently screamed every last swear he could think of at snape, even a few he had made up himself.

Suddenly harry heard dozens of footsteps were heading in this direction followed by shouts of "do it Severus" "now they're coming" by various different voices. Harry tried to focus

"Please, Severus" the old man begged

"I can't" Snape spat

"You have too, to save us all" Dumbedore almost commanded

The bat like professor hung his head and sighed. "It can only be this way" almost pleading with the man he so badly betrayed. Snapes black eyes glared into the cool blue of his colleague "Avada Kedavra" a green light shot out of the wand

harry could have swore it didn't hit his beloved headmaster as somehow, he was already falling.

If he didn't know any better harry would've sworn that Albus Dumbledore jumped off of the Astronomy tower.

But that didn't make sense surely? Harry decided his eyes were playing tricks on him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

After what felt like hours (but really was only a few minutes) Harry felt the body bind curse slowly lift. Unfortunately this led to the realization that its casters life really had ended. Harry felt physically crushed but pushing his grief aside he wanted revenge! He ran as fast as his body could take him towards the descending figures heading towards the forbidden forest.

Near to hagrids hut his body collapsed, his idols attackers had fled. Harry let out an almost feral roar and fell to the ground sobbing as his grief washed over him.

"What' in the bloody 'ell was tha'!" Hagrid came booming out of his makeshift home closely followed by the enormous, dribbling fang. The light from hagrids hut shone on harry and it took seconds for the eager boarhound to find him and start licking his face ferociously.

"Wha' is it boy" Hagrid called to his faithful dog. He strode across to where harry lay, sobbing and now covered in slobber. Hagrid panicked never had he seen the boy look so lost.

"'Arry, wha' is it? Wha's happened" the half giant shouted at him and shook his exhausted body.

Harry turned and looked at him, his eyes devoid of emotion " Dumbledore is dead! Snape killed him! I watched it happen."

Hagrid was scared, harry seemed almost robotic like his mind had shut down at this latest tragedy in his life, all that was left of him was a shell. Hagrid processed the information harry had divulged and his face changed to a picture of shock and horror.

"No, no,no" hagrid said shaking his head"you must be mistaken harry, it...it..it must have been some kin' o' school play or summit yeah tha's it. 'Arry, Professor Snape is a teacher ere he woul'nt hurt a fly"

Harry drew a deep breathe and screamed at hargid

" What part of I. Fucking. Watched. It . Don't you understand you oaf" his voice bellowed across the grounds.

"'Arry" the hurt in Hagrids voice was thick

Harry stared blankly at him and stormed off towards the castle

Every bone and muscle in his body hurt, crushed by grief, he dragged himself back to the castle. He paused and gazed upon the view everything looked so still and calm. The picture betrayed what an awful atrocity has occurred here just an hour ago.

All at once every thought he had pushed aside when seeking revenge came crashing down on him.

"Did anyone know there had been death eaters in the castle" harry was sure he heard snape say word was spreading about an invasion, suddenly fear washed over him,"was anybody hurt Ron, Hermione ...Ginny" no he thought I had left them with the Felix felicis, extremely glad he did so he just hoped it had been enough.

Harry willed his body forward towards his destination, he had to find his headmasters body, he would never forgive himself if it had taken by the death eaters. Harry could only imagine the degradation his mentors body would suffer at the hands of voldermort, they had recently taken to parading they victims bodies along diagon alley and other as trophies. Harry could not let that happen.

He would not let the thought creep into his head but harry was hoping the ancient wizard was able to survive the fall and cling to some kind of life, however doubtful this was.

The Astronomy Tower loomed in front of him. In the darkness the castle had an eerie quality harry thought maybe this is because his would forever be a place of sorrow now. Grief washed over him again. Hogwarts was the only home he had ever known. The only place he had ever felt accepted and loved. Now in his heart it lay in ruins.

Harry's eyes scanned the grounds around the base of the tower as he drew near. His eyes struggled to see in the darkness but he quickly focused on a shadow in the distance.

Harry quickened his pace, finally reaching the shadow he saw from the distance, quickly realising it was just shrubbery growing at the base of the tower he felt dejected. Harry forced himself to continue to look for any sign his beloved teacher.

Harry did not know how long he spent searching the grounds. Finally his weakened, grief-stricken body gave up and collapsed beneath him. Before he slipped into unconsciousness harry noticed it had to started to rain, hard. Perfect just perfect, he thought then everything went black


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Harry awoke from the most wonderful sleep, his body felt utterly relaxed and he was still in the place between dreamworld and reality. Harry could see the bright summer sun shine on his closed eyelids but he wanted to remain in his wonderful dream so, he thought, until someone wakes me for class I'm staying in my daydream.

"Ginny lay on her stomach, gazing up at harry. She did not care the ground was still damp, she thought this was the romantic place on the earth. Harry knew this hence why he had chosen this spot for their picnic. Gazing out over the black lake gave them the peace they both craved.

Harry watched Ginny as she nibbled on a strawberry, she looked so damned sexy when she did this and he was certain she did it to drive him wild.

She had worn his favorite dress today, it was a simple black spaghetti strapped dress but mercifully short. She had tied her hair up, which she rarely does, she was devastatingly beautiful and only enhanced by very subtle make up. Harry's heart swelled with love and pride, she was his. He did not believe he deserved such a goddess but by gods she had chosen him. He was the happiest man alive.

He slowly leaned over to kiss her, gazing in to her eyes. She batted her eyelids and giggled, Harry hovered an inch away from her lips for a second staring at her, want and need evident in his eyes. He went in for it, she turned her head and he caught her cheek.

"You'll have to work harder than that to get a kiss out of me Potter!" She laughed. Giggling himself he nuzzeled her neck and said "I love you".

Madame Pompfrey was sitting at the bed opposite Harry's behind a curtain writing in her charts when she heard a laugh and murmur something about love. A flicker of happiness ignited within her. She had seen harry at what she thought was his worst many times but last night she had truly seen the broken little boy he was. If at a time like this he could feel love he will be OK, she thought.

She remembered her shock as hagrid had rushed him in , in a panic he was shouting but Poppy Pompfrey did not register what he had been saying as she stared down at the boy.

He looked frail, his cloak sodden from the heavy rain, his raven hair clung damp to his head but it was the look upon his face even in his unconsciousness that scared her the most. No person alive should see the horrors to cause this look but unfortunately the boy who lived had seen them multiple times over.

Already exhausted herself from tonight, the aging mediwitch set to work, she had to give this tortured soul peace if only for a while.

Shaking herself out of her revere she placed a gentle hand on the boys shoulder.

A smile crept upon his face at the touch

"Harry, This is Madame Pompfrey, you are in the infirmary,if you can hear me please give me a sign, we need you to wake up, I cannot treat you if I do not know what has happened" this last but was a lie, poppy knew exactly what had happened to the boy, after so much suffering his body had given up but she did need him to open his eyes to be sure he was not placed under a dark curse.

Harrys thoughts of Ginny faded away into darkness, this new place felt dank and suffocating. His world felt as if it had crashed around him, yet he could not think why. His favorite Professor flashed bright in his mind against the dark. Suddenly he remembered

Harry's eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright. "Dumbledore!?" he shouted more as a command than a question.

Unaware of his surroundings, Harry began to sob loudly.

He shouted and screamed at himself.

"I couldn't find him" "I tried" "they'll have him now parading his body around as a prize" he cried at himself.

He felt a steadying hand on his arm.

Poppy Pompfrey looked at the boy with love in her eyes, he had seen so much sorrow in his short life but now he looked as broken as he did last night. Guilt tugged at her heart, she wanted to take him in her arms and tell him everything is OK. But she could not.

"You've no need to worry about that now boy, Professor Dumbledore was brought here last night a few hours before you arrived yourself"

The aging witch saw the flicker if hope on the boys face and realised her mistake, she hated to break his heart again

"Harry, no one could survive that fall let alone avada kedavra to boot. He was bought here to be protected from further ridicule.

Harry, I'm so sorry, Professor Dumbledore is dead. His funeral is the day after tomorrow."

Harry saw the pity in her eyes and did not care now that he let out all of his anguish and desperation, screaming and crying for all to hear, soon though his heavy head hit his pillow and he fought off the blackness. Sleep came within moments thanks to the sleeping drought Harry had not noticed his nurse administering.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Harry spent the next 24 hours in and out of sleep however during his few brief moments of lucidity he felt exhausted. He had a sneaking suspicion that Madame pomfrey had been keeping him on a continuous dose of sleeping draught.

His dreams were also sucking the energy out him both when he was conscious and unconscious, asleep he was reliving what happened on top of the astronomy tower, awake he was studying what he had seen.

Every time he dreamt it, Harry was more sure Albus Dumbledore did in fact jump that night and snapes spell faded off into the night. He replayed the conversation in his mind look for hidden answers, why was Snape pleading with dumbledore seconds before he would apparently kill the man? Why was dumbledores back so definitely arched off the tower before shape had even raised his arm? Had anyone else noticed this?

He thought maybe dumbledore jumped to his own death so he could not give voldermort the satisfaction but He did not really think this was the case.

He decided he needed to talk this over with his head of house, Minerva McGonagall, she was a wizend witch and harry was sure she would listen to him without passing judgment on his mental state.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sat on Harry's bed at lunch time, Madame Pompfrey had just told him she would not be discharging him until tomorrow morning so he was in a particularly bad mood.

"There's a special assembly tonight to run through the order of service for tomorrow" Ginny reached over for harrys hand as she said this but he pulled it away. Momentarily she looked dejected but she continued "do you think you will come harry" Both Hermione and Ron glared at her a move noticed by Harry.

"I doubt it!" Harry spat at her, Ginnys hurt at his attitude was evident she did not say another word until they said goodbye.

Ron and Hermione had tried to keep the mood light and not asking what had happened (only after being expressley forbidden by Madame Pompfrey, they were dying to know inside) but the visit had been a disaster!Harry had questioned them about what had been going on in the castle but they evaded the questions with mundabe answers. After 15 minutes of silence they gave their excuses and left. He was glad they were gone he needed time to collect his thoughts.

He felt as if they were keeping something from him? To protect him, as usual! Feeling angry he punched his pillow and threw himself down upon it. He again focused on Dumbledores mystery.

Five minutes later Madame Pompfrey arrived to give him his afternoon dose of sleeping draught. As he was suffering from severe exhaustion he could not argue, as much as he wanted too.

As she turned to walk away she heard

"Madame Pompfrey could I ask?

She turned to him but he had already faded into sleep.

He entered a familiar dream but this time it followed a different path. Harry was watching himself search the castle grounds, scared at how mad and deranged he looked. He watched himself fall to the ground unable to carry on. He lay in the rain. A large shadow approached and scooped harry up into his arms. It felt as if he was being floated through the sky. He was aware of voices

"Hagrid! What are you doi- oh no!"

"He's alrigh' professor well alive anyways" hagrid replied to the cat eyed woman, she look exhausted herself, he wondered what she was doing down here so late but didn't give it to much thought.

"Poppy, Hagrids found potter" McGonagall called

"Get him, get him in, bed one" the medic sprang out from behind a curtain and came running towards them.

Harry opened his eyes and watched her, briefly he saw behind the curtain, dumbledore was lying on a hospital bed attached to muggle looking heart monitors.

Harry woke up with a start but tried to get back to sleep, he needed to see more but sleep had always evaded him when he needed it most.

Sitting up in his bed Harry took in his surroundings, the bed he had justx dreamt about lay empty and his grief took hold again, sobbing, what he hoped was silently, he let himself feel his sadness for just a minute. Once he calmed down he called out to his healer

"Madame Pompfrey, I need to speak to professor McGonagall urgently would you be able to send word to her?"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office, a mountain of paperwork built up in front of her. In public she looked like her usual stoic self however behind the solid oak door to her office, her demeanor was anything but. Her dark tawny grey hair was let loose around her shoulders, looking frizzy and disheveled, she had the air of a crazy woman.

She was stressed, so much had happened in the last 48 hours she had had barely enough time to sit down.

She looked at the paper she had in her hands but she barely took in any of its words.

She had too much to worry about, several children of suspected death eaters had disappeared the night of the attack. Thanks to her skilled staff they were able to battle with death eaters and had them retreating without causing much disturbance, few students even knew of an attack. She knew those missing students had been called to fight their parents that night, McGonagall was not particularly concerned for their safety except for one. Draco Malfoy.

She shook her head, she needed to get started. The Daily Prophet had called upon her to write a piece on dumbledore, she had agreed even though she felt uncomfortable about.

As she began to put pen to paper the usually articulate professor was lost for words.

Images flashed before her eyes and as she thought so hard for the words to honour such a wonderful man, she became lost in her memories

To everyone who saw her saw a kind yet strong witch.

To those that knew her she fierce, honest and loyal.

But she knew better, she was none of these things!

How could someone be loyal and honest to their friends when they keep the biggest secret of all from them? How can they look strong when their heart was breaking?

Minerva McGonagall had kept a secret from the world since she was 17.

The love of her life.

Albus Dumbledore was the love of Minerva's life. He joined Hogwarts as the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts in her fifth year. She remembered hoping he would be better than his predecessor Professor Periwinkle.

Already having more knowledge than her professor in the second year, Minerva only went to class as a requirement preferring to learn more advanced skills from books in the library.

Albus Dumbledore had been a breath of fresh air. He was the most intelligent and learned man she had met and he saw her as witty and more mature than any witch of her age. She quickly rose to be his favorite pupil and always taught her privately if she asked.

It was in her newts year the chemistry between them changed. Albus now noticed her silky waist length raven hair and her startling, unique cat like eyes. Her body was unbelievable and just to be around her made him sweat under the collar.

She could not help be attracted to his mind or his eyes, deep blue pools, just like the ocean, you couldn't help get lost in them.

Of course their infatuation was extremely inappropriate so they never said anything to one another.

Their relationship suffered that year as they both fought their feelings, they just couldn't look at each the same way anymore.

They maintained a friendly relationship non the less.

So rarely challenged by anyone, Dumbledore still could not be without her completely.

Minerva had always known her passions had lay in teaching after so after helping Dumbledore with his lesson plans and marking.

So life after Hogwarts was not exactly that.

Albus Dumbledore had hired an apprentice, Assistant Professor McGonagall. She was delighted but soon found she spent long hours by her former tutors side and her feelings towards him intensified.

They embarked on a passionate love affair known only to them and this is how they liked it.

Their love spanned several decades but never once did they decide to share it with the world.

Minerva looked down at the sheet of paper on her desk, she had ten minutes to owl it across to the papers offices.

She had to focus, continuing, it read

Albus Dumbledore, My Best Friend, My Teacher

By Minerva McGonagall (Professor)

I met Albus when I was 15. I was a sight to behold a frizzy haired, gangly nerd. Already outpacing all the other students, I was bored.

and then in he walked...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The cellar at Malfoy Manor had always been a cold place but now it was foreboding. A place now converted into a makeshift dungeon, a place to hold Voldermort's prisoners.

It was the perfect setting for hell. A heavy wooden door sat at the rooms head. Openable only with a heavy antique brass key. Four concrete windowless walls appear to close in around you. Chains affixed to the walls are charmed. If you struggle against them, they grow tighter against your wrist. And the smell...the smell of death, urine and infection hung in the air.

There was only one prisoner occupying the malfoys cellar now. The ratlike servant of the dark lord had come to collect him.

He knew the drill by now every few hours, worm tail would come and release his chains and take him up for yet another torture session. He shuddered at the thought.

The ratlike man bent over and realized the chains, "come" he barked not looking at him, no he wouldn't look at him, for he know the man to be to cowardly!

The prisoner attempted to get up not wanting to add to the wrath of his jailor, his body was to weak from abuse and torture and just collapsed into his water bowl. Yes, water bowl, he was forced to drink dirty water like a dog, just to further add to his degradation.

Worm tail grabbed his wrist and dragged him up. It took all of his strength but he drew himself to his full height and walked beside the rat to face enemies yet again.

He wished all those that had called him a coward could see him now. He would go unto his death defiant. He felt a presence sneak up behind him. He was thrown unceremoniously onto the rug and looked up to face his would be attackers.

There was a crowd of people circled around him to watch this afternoons festivities, he didn't care anymore they could not break him, he was broken long ago, he would not let them win.

The death eaters were shouting abuse and insults at him, he tuned them out he did not need their words. One voice rang out to him from the crowd.

"Draco" the blonde witch called out in anguish

That scream tore his heart to peices but he would not let it show,

She looked as if she was going to run to him to save him from this hell but just as suddenly as he had thought it ,her body snapped still, he spun around to look at his father. Disgusted he still controlled his wife with magic. Draco spat at him.

Lucius Malfoy sneered

The wizards shoulder legnth hair shone white as he broke from the circle to acknowledge his son, broken on the floor.

He was deathly pale but large black bags swallowed his black eyes.

Draco looked up at him, his fathers face always menacing now terrified him.

Deep down he had always know he would die at his fathers hand.

Now feared tonight was the night.

Lucius looked deep into Dracos silver eyes, his own black eyes filled with hatred.

"You helped them" he snarled "crucio"

"I tried to but i still failed" draco thought glumly.

His body writhed in pain on the floor. His face was contorted in agony, he felt as if thousands of blazing hot daggers ripped through his skin at once.

He could find no relief .

His body flailed up and down, now out of his control.

Suddenly the pain stopped and he crashed to the floor.

The curse had been lifted his body but still burned from moments ago.

His father let out a a loud, cold laugh, he was clearly enjoying this, drcao thought

He was surprisingly saddened by this.

How could a father abuse his son in such an atrocious way?

"You betrayed the Dark Lord" The Malfoy patriarch roared "You FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! CRUCIO"

Unbearable pain ran through Draco again.

He felt every last disappointed feeling his father felt toward him, coarse through his veins.

He wanted to cry out, beg them to stop but he would not give them the satisfaction.

He knew it would stop soon, either they would stop or he would die.

"You're SCUM...FILTH" Lucius spat in his face

"UNFIT to carry to carry the Malfoy name! CRUCIO"

Draco felt his body go limp as the pain pulled him under, he was slipping into unconsciousness.

A commotion in the crowd grabbed his attention, the blonde woman broke free of the curse holding her. She ran toward her husband.

Lucius, to intent on torturing his son did not turn to see what was coming .

Everyone else saw the metal glint in her hand.

They looked on in horror as Narcissa Malfoy raised her arm and plunged a silver dagger deep into her husbands back.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Harry did not wake up until the following morning, the day of Dumbledore's funeral' he thought,fresh grief took hold of him and it took a few minutes to compose himself.

Madame Pompfrey was doing her morning rounds, she saw potter wake

"Good morning, how are you today?" She greeted him warmly

"Good actually I feel fine. No more lingering tiredness! For now any way.

"Good, good. Just make sure you are well rested! Professor McGonagall will arrive to speak with you at eleven and we will need to have you fighting fit for this afternoon"

Harry thanked his medic "what time is the service today"

"Six" the kind faced witch answered "Professor McGonagall would like you to remain here until then."

"OK" his face remained impassive but deep down he was annoyed. Why did they feel the need to hold him captive.

Harry had been here for three days now and only once had his friends come to visit. This was strange and he felt they were all hiding from him too!

Harry was the only person to witness what had happened, yet no one had been along to question him about it!

Surely since he had come off of the continuous dose of sleeping drought, that was the first thing they would have done? It is what he would want to do!

His head was spinning again, images popped up in his head. He could see dumbledore fall, snapes hate riddled face, Bellatrix singing.

He couldn't take it anymore, his mind shut down from mental exhaustion and yet again he entered a restless sleep.

All too soon he was awoken again

"Potter, are you awake?" The familiar Scottish accent stirred Harry

He opened his eye as based at his Professor, he noticed she had aged years since he last saw her 4 days ago.

"Yes" he mumbled sleepily

"Madame Pompfrey sent word you would like to speak with me, I should have come before of course but things have been so busy." She looked deep into his eyes apologetically but Harry thought he could see something else creep across her face.

He rejected the thought, his mind still too foggy from sleep to concentrate.

Harry tried to focus his mind, he knew this was important. He needed to know the answers to so many things but where to start?

His head was a whirr of color, revisiting things he needed to question but he could not vocalise them.

" Do...do...you know...who...killed...dumbledore...?" He finally managed to spit out.

That look crossed her face again he noticed...was it panic? he thought he didn't quite know. Harry was quickly becoming tired and could no longer concentrate he focused on his professors face and tried to take in what she said.

"Yes, We know it was Professor Snape. Seven death eaters managed to gain access to the castle three nights ago. They entered with help via a vanishing cabinet which was located in a room called the room of requirement"

Harry's face flashed with recognition, that was the cabinet he had heard Draco Malfoy mention, that's what he had been fixing all those hours he had spent in the room of requirement.

"Draco helped them in" Harry told her, his voice barely audible.

"Yes, Mr Potter, I already know, Draco has been missing from school grounds ever since"

Sadness flushed her face. Harry was a little confused, he said not realize McGonagall cared for malfoy but he supposed any student gone bad would sadden a teacher. He didn't say anything regardless he wanted as much information as possible

McGonagall saw the exhaustion on Harry's face, secretly she did not want to prolong this visit any longer than she had to. Harry was bound to ask questions she was not ready to answer yet.

His professor launched into proceedings for tonight and Harry knew better than to continue asking questions, he could tell just by his teachers face she would not be prepared to answer them just yet.

"Of course" thought Harry "they had been friends for a very long time, just how long he was not sure how long exactly, but it was certainly long enough for her to be grieving."

He dropped the subject and decided to broach it with her again after today.

The funeral was to start at six and I was to be seated at the far back accompanied by Madame Pompfrey and Hagrid.

McGonagall had explained that as Harry had been in hospital since the fateful night, students had put 2 and 2 together and come up with 5, she did not want to impede my healing by being ear bashed into telling hundreds of students what was wrong with me.

I could not disagree with her and I was thankful her.

As she continued explaining the finer points of today's service Harry slipped into his familiar dream.

Only hearing McGonagall in the distance as she bade him goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Albus Dumbledore had written his will many years before only making small additions very recently. With it, he wrote very specific instructions on how he would like his funeral.

He wanted the service in the grounds of Hogwarts overlooking the black lake at dusk. White chairs in rows next to a white carpeted aisle for the mourners. His most risky requested however was where had requested his body lay in a white marble tomb in this exact spot.

This had caused quite a fuss with the Ministry of magic however. They felt this was "entirely inappropriate as this is a place of learning for young minds not a graveyard!"

However Minerva McGonagall was not one to back down from a fight she fought with the ministry with pen and paper sending owls until four o clock in the morning and then starting again at seven. It had taken a record 36 hours for her to have them bowing to her wishes.

She would have done anything for the man she loved.

Although she may not have thought all the fuss was worthwhile now staring the tomb erected at the foot of the lake. Although meant to be Dumbledores last resting place it lay empty. And Minerva McGonagall knew this.

It was 5:30pm and Harry was getting ready to say goodbye to his last great protector.

Ready on the outside maybe he thought to himself but he was starting to get frustrated with his mental state. He felt as if he were being driven insane.

He could not concentrate every time he tried to focus his mind shut down and sent him into unconsciousness. He was angry with himself! He needed to snap out of this funk and carry on. If no one would provide answers for him he would get them for himself.

After he worked himself up for a minute, the exhaustion crept over him. Slinking down on to the bed, Harry was ashamed of himself, he was weak and he knew it.

"Ready to go, Potter"

He took the mediwitches proffered arm. By the time they walked out of the infirmary Harry had withdrawn deep within himself. His motions seemingly robotic.

His face was devoid of emotion as he walked out into the grounds.

The chairs in front of them were already filled but Harry did not take in any of their faces. He just stared ahead, blankly.

Madame Pompfrey gave him cursory glance but decided maybe it was better if he did shut down for this.

As they're presence became noticed, thanks to Hagrid breaking a non magically enhanced chair next to the one he was supposed to be sitting on, hundreds of eyes turned round and fixed on Harry, Madame Pompfrey gulped but Harry did not notice, still in his trance like state. Loud murmurs carried through the crowd as people turned to the neighbors to discuss the latest rumors about the boy who lived.

The funeral got underway without further distraction. It was a sombre affair, music could be heard, coming from the depths of the lake. The Merpeople sang of death and sorrow but it sounded beautiful.

The minister paid tribute to Dumbledores life and various achievements. Friends from all over the globe paid tribute with a reading, a poem and in one case a dirty limerick (courtesy of mundungus fletcher)

Fawkes, dumbledores faithful Phoenix flew overhead and sang his own tune throughout the service.

As the sun set over the lake, arrows could be seen arching toward the crowd they hit the lake in synchronicity. It was a beautiful display from the centaurs. Hagrid gave them a salute from the distance and they turned to leave,

Everywhere people were sobbing into their hankies and noones sobs were as loud as those to his right, Hagrid sounded like a trumpet as he blew his nose but Harry registered none of this.

He looked blankly into the distance, a sensation of impending doom creeping over his body, it enveloped him, strangling him.

"Were all doomed, without him were all going to die!" Without realisng Harry had screamed this out to the silent audience, hundreds of furious eyes turned to glare at him.

But he was already on the floor out cold.

He did not see the black smoke swirl up like flames in front of the white tomb.

Nor did he hear the various screams from the mourners.

Panic was in the air but Harry was in darkness, oblivious.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus Snape sat in his study staring intently in front of him.

On a large, old oak desk in sat a cast iron cauldron.

"3..2..1..stir anticlockwise" he murmured to himself.

Brewing potions had always brought him a sense of inner peace and now that he was back here he found he was brewing for nostalgia.

The house on Spinners End was dark and foreboding.

Years ago it was the source of many rumors throughout the neighborhood.

" it was occupied by a very strange family" they'd say.

It lay empty for a long time now though.

The house was barely recognizable as a house anymore.

Nettles and Ivy had taken over.

The residents of Spinners End had forgotten all about the house that lay beneath the brambles.

That was until three nights ago, when a bat like man had taken residence there.

Josephine Brierly was the neighborhood gossip and could always be seen hiding behind twitching curtains, watching her neighbors exploits.

She had seen many things in her time but she never thought she'd see the day that 11 Spinners end would see the return of its owner.

The last time Josephine had seen the hook nosed man was barely 22.

He had visited as he usually on a Sunday but this particular day ended so differently to those proceeding it.

Josephine had swore she had seen flashes of red and green light shining through their windows when she heard their screams.

Suddenly Severus Snape was being chased down the street by his mother.

"You are no son of mine"

"You filthy traitor"

She screamed at him, throwing whatever she could grab at him

"You will never be welcome here again"

Even from a distance Josephine could see the hurt on his face.

She was more than surprised Josephine Brierly was intrigued.

She never thought she would see that boy again and now twenty years later he just suddenly reappeared.

She had known it was him as soon as she had seen him. The werid clothes he and his sallow faced mother always preferred stuck out like a saw thumb here. And she would recognize that hook nose anywhere. Not a particularly handsome man the aging neighbour decided he had a certain quality something ... dangerous.

Josephine Brierly had been bored for a while and now she had made it her personal mission to uncover the mystery of Severus Snape.

Bottling up his potion, he felt pleased with himself. Another fine batch of vertisuerum he thought.

His happiness diminished the moment he took in his surroundings, he hated being here. It reminded him of years of neglect and abuse.

"I'm being a coward" he chastised himself.

He knew he was deliberately hiding away here neglecting his duties

a knock on the door visibly shook him.

Noone knew he was here.

Its probably just a nosey neighbour asking when I'm planning to trim the hedges he scoffed to himself.

The staircase creaked beneath as he did the polite thing and answered the door.

Not expecting the sight before him, he slammed the door in the face of his nightmare

"They've found me" he panicked

After hiding out in his former home for the past four days, Severus Snape thought he was going to die.

But the voice now coming from behind the door sounded as if it were a woman begging and pleading with him.

He could not leave a crying woman in the street, what would the neighbors think?

Severus withdrew his wand and held it out pointed towards to door.

He opened it and Bellatrix Lestrange fell through it and on to his hall floor.

Her hair and cloak were soaked through with rain. Her already pale skin now seemed translucent.

She looked, he thought, like a woman driven to madness.

She grabbed onto his ankles and sobbed into his trousers

" You have got to help me" she begged.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n hi there, I just wanted to say Thanks you all so much for reading my story. I love fan and have read sooo many stories out there, you're all a very talented bunch of writers! This is my first story I'm sorry its a bit slow to get to the point! It will get there and should hopefully be good! Also thanks for my first review (yay) I dont want to say too much but do not underestimate bellatrix, ooh and it was defo Narcissa who stabbed Lucius, :)**

Chapter ten

Screams rang throughout the crowds, the black flames synonymous with dark magic, scared those around.

People ran in all directions, screaming. Hysteria and panic hung thick in the air.

Fearlessly Minerva strode over to the lingering smoke flames, She was not scared she could out duel most with her magical skill.

Shock froze Minerva to the spot.

"Poppy" she screamed "Come Quick"

From a distance Poppy heard her friend, she called to hagrid

"Get potter to the infirmary now, I shall be along shortly"

Poppy ran to her friend with amazing speed for her age.

The sight before her was one of pure sorrow.

Narcissa Malfoy kneeled with her dying son in her arms.

"Please...please help me" she choked

Poppy Pompfrey knelt beside the blonde witch preparing to work miracles.

Summoning essential supplies from the infirmary she set to work and for the second time this week she suppressed her exhaustion.

She needed to get the boy to the infirmary but the crowds were still trying to disperse, still in a panic and most, were repeatedly trying to apperate within the grounds

"Idiots" she thought.

She treated the boy as well as she could where he lay on the ground. When she was confidant she had done all that she could to alleviate his suffering she left him in the care of his professor and turned her attention to his mother.

Poppy Pompfrey and Narcissa Malfoy were no stranger to each other. They had both attended Hogwarts at the same time. Poppy in Hufflepuff, Narcissa, naturally was in Slytherin.

Yes, she had known her a long time thought the mediwitch

but never once in all of those years had seen the blonde so withdrawn.

Narcissa was shaking, poppy summoned a strong cup of tea from the kitchens and pressed it into the blondes hand. She also placed her dress coat around the taller witches shaking shoulders"

"You're covered in blood" a statement rather than a question but Narcissa answered anyway

"Its not mine"

The medic sensed the blonde would give no further information at this point so let the conversation dwindle.

Hagrid came bustling down to the three women at great speed almost sliding to a stop he spoke directly to Professor McGonagall

"Grounds are empty now ma'am, will ye be wantin' a hand to the infirmary"

The professor looked up from dracos unconscious form,

"No that will be all thank you, Hagrid" she replied kindly " go and get some rest."

The half-giant nodded his head to the witches half, shaken by the sight of the boys body he suppressed a shudder

"Ye know where I'll be if ye need anythin'"

Within a flash the professor had Draco levitated in the air and was moving him towards the castle.

Traipsing behind, Narcissa struggled to walk, failing to keep up she almost collapsed. She gave a small smile as she took the mediwitches arm and the two of them approached the castle together.

The hustle and bustle going on in the infirmary woke harry up from his coma like state,

He noticed two witches talking in rapid, hushed tones. They seemed stressed.

The bed to his right had curtains drew all around, that was new he thought.

"Will he make it?" Said a familiar hushed, Scottish accent

"Only time will tell, I just wish she would let us call in st mungos, I fear I alone may not be enough" replied the hollow voice of the medic.

"I think I've eased is suffering for now but these injuries are caused my dark magic" madame Pompfrey let out a sob.

Harry heard faint footsteps and assumed his professor had moved to comfort her friend.

"You are more capable than you know poppy, believe me! I'm so sorry but I must rush off, I have left his mother sleeping in my quarters but I have a feeling she too will need some comforting"

"Of course, of course. The dose of sleeping draught will be wearing off soon anyway, it was more a measure to calm her down, the poor dear who can tell what's shes been through, I shall be up to check in on her myself shortly if that is OK with you"

"I have no doubt she will be rushing here to you the second her eyes have opened" Minerva McGonagall looked over dracos unconscious form once more and sighed, although never her favorite student she had always thought Draco Malfoy was a smart boy and was sure he would go far, providing he made the right choices.

Now he may not get the chance. She mused.

Harry had listened to the conversation intently, something had happened! Whooever lay in that bed was gravely injured according the worry in the witches voices. What had happened?

Then dread washed over him, who was hurt now? Thoughts of Ron, Fred, George and Neville flashed through his head.

He could not take it any more, jumping out of bed he slipped his head through the curtain.

He was not expecting what he did

Draco Malfoy lay on the bed comatose.

Thousands of cuts and bruises covered his body.

His skin, deathly pale in the few places untainted by bruises, hung of his bones, he was thin, too thin.

Harry noticed blisters bursting and oozing. The smell of dead flesh lingered in the air

Heaving, he could not look anymore, what harry had seen was horiffic. Parts of dracos skin had been blackened and burnt.

Harry couldn't help but feel revulsion at what had happened to Draco.

He silently went back to his bed wishing he had not seen him.

The image of Draco lying there tortured and abused stayed with harry and haunted his dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER Eleven

"Have you 'heard about Seamus" Ron called as soon as he saw his friend descend the stairs

Panic contorted her face

"He's gone, his mom came and got him last night" her flame haired friend continued

Hermione was saddened she had always liked her fellow classmate.

"Really? How awful, remember though his mom did not want him to return in September so I'm not surprised"

"Breakfast?" Ron asked

Hermione was always surprised how obsessed with food ron really was. She could not think if eating after sad news.

On their way out of the portrait they bumped into Neville Long bottom, he mumbled something about forgetting something as usual and he bustled up to his dormitory.

Ron and hermione continued walking to the great hall in silence, although they had been friends for a long time there was an awkwardness that lingered between them when Harry was absent.

Reaching the hall they went to take their seats, Hermione beside Ginny, Ron opposite.

Emptyness reigned around them.

The house tables now only half full

the Slytherin table barely had a student left.

Most had been pulled out by parents, although no-one really knew the circumstances surrounding Dumbledores death, they guessed.

And they were scared for their children's lives.

Hermione knew a few slytherin students had joined in he fight against them after battleing against Crabbe and goyle herself.

After that the slytherins numbers dwindled rapidly, only Pansy Parkinson and a few first years were left.

Hermione wondered why they had stayed behind, knowing the ridicule they received. Pansy Parkinson's father had been involved in the fiasco at the department of mysteries last year. He is now a convicted death eater in azkaban.

Hermiones thoughts were broken by rons enthusiastic grunt of pleasure to the food in front of him.

Ron had already loaded his plate with bacon, sausage, eggs and black pudding. Reminding her of a pig eating its slop, Hermione scoffed at him and opted to nibble a piece of toast instead.

Owls zoomed through the air delivering this mornings post, now with so few students left, dozens rather than hundreds hovered overhead searching for their addressees.

A small black owl found its target, one of the more excitable of the bunch, it zoomed down hitting his target squarely in the shoulder.

Hermione swore loudly "ow, you little bugger"

The bird was now pecking her hand waiting for payment. He stuck his leg out impatiently.

Hermione slipped a few coins in the leather pouch attached to it and moodily took the paper.

She had scanned the paper within a few minutes and with a huff threw it down on to the table, as if it had caused her some personal offense.

This had been her morning ritual for the past few days. At first Ron and Ginny had asked what had upset her but after being shouted at for most of the day, they both decided not to ask again.

Now she took out her frustrations on students she found lingering in the corridors when she moved between classes.

Ever since Dumbledores death The Daily Prophet had been printing bad things about Harry.

Well not so much bad but they're was something off about it.

They were making him a joke.

They managed include his name at least five times per issue.

Never directly about him, they still managed slander his name.

Today, for example a sports article had reported about the recent Chudley Cannons v Holyhead Harpies. The seeker for the Chudley Cannons, Cosma Moonstone, fell off her broom and sustained some rather nasty injuries.

"She went and did a Potter" the newspaper had declared referring to Harry's own unfortunate quidditch accident.

Hermione knew what they were doing. They were trying to break the confidence the wizarding public had in the boy who lived.

Hermione was sure the paper had been infiltrated, forced to spin stories the death eaters way.

She knew Professor McGonagall had banned Harry from any outside news.

She had begged to go visit him again but she was refused time and time again. Simply being told "Mr Potter is too fragile at the moment, you will see him soon"

She understood older woman's stance but she disagreed with her.

Hermione had seen what had happened to Harry when information was withheld from him. He became withdrawn and sullen. He would also lash out in anger.

She was sure this time would be no different.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER Twelve

For the first time in four days Voldermort entered Harry's dreams.

Remembering the scene, harry shuddered with revulsion.

He was in a very large room, someone's house maybe, castle? All of the furniture had been pushed against a wall expect for a what can only be described as a throne.

Voldemort sat there his loyal servants limed up before him.

Harry could not see their faces.

The tension in the air was thick as voldermort silently toyed with his wand in his fingers.

Voldermort began to laugh, it was a hollow, chilling sound.

"Six of my death eaters could not stop a woman and a boy from escaping?" A laugh escaped his snake like lips.

A couple began to laugh along with him

"A WOMAN" he roared "AND A BOY!"

"USELESS" the first one fell

"STUPID" and another

"IDIOTS" and another

until finally six bodies lay broken at his feet.

He was not angry, he enjoyed it, laughing he got to his feet.

He roamed the manor house looking for the door he sought.

Finally he descended a dark staircase lit only by the light from the fire torch in his hand.

His snake like face shimmerd, almost blue in the light

He reached a dark wooden door and pulled a heavy key from wthin his robes.

This is who had really come to see.

The others were merely the opening act.

He opened the door and harry tried to take in his surroundings.

He could see nothing, darkness loomed.

That is until in the light of the curse, he saw Lucius Malfoys body contort and bend, his face awash with pain.

"I always knew you were weak Lucius, imagine the horror of being bought to the brink of death by ones wife" he laughed his ghostly laughed turned and locked the door

As suddenly as it began, it was over, Lucius fell to the floor dead and the darkness returned.

Harry woke with a start.

His bed was damp and cold with sweat.

He registered his surroundings , he was not in that dark room anymore, he assured himself.

Harry was confused.

Looking out of the infirmarys impressive windows harry noted it was early, very early then sun had not yet risen.

He punched his pillow and rolled over feigning sleep.

His mind in overdrive.

Lucius malfoy was dead and draco was lying almost the same way in the bed next to him. What had voldermorts loyal servants done to piss him off? He wondered

"No please ... no stop...I can't take it anymore...kill me now"

Harry spun to his other side, the sound of Draco crying out chilled him to the bone.

He did not want to imagine what horrors his enemy had been through but he could not stop his mind from picturing it.

Harry heard the mediwitch try to calm him down.

Harry was sure something big was going on and after being stuck in here for the past few days he was itching for some information.

He was dying to leave Hogwarts first the first time ever.

after spending a week at Privet Drive he would be going to the burrow for the remainder of the holidays.

He knew he would find out what he wanted from his friends once they had escaped its walls.

The Great scarlet steam train would arrive at Hogsmeade station at four pm today.

He was counting the minutes down, already.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER Thirteen

Bellatrix Lest range felt extremely uncomfortable.

She had come here for help, thinking he was the only who could provide it.

He was staring at her.

His black eyes penetrating deep within her soul.

She felt as if he were invading every one of secrets,

She felt naked.

She hated it, she looked to the floor breaking eye contact.

Severus Snape would pay for seeing her vulnerable.

"Well, Bellatrix to what do I owe the pleasure?"

She found his voice loathsome her skin crawled.

"I believe I have made a mistake, I will bid you goodbye now" she returned to her usual haughty self and rose from her seat.

Snape moved with her and grabbed her arm.

Speaking to her little more gently, he persuaded her to stay.

"I believe you came to me for help, tell me what it is you need from me and I will do my best to assist"

Bellatrixs face was a picture to see she struggled asking anyone for help let alone him, Snape suppressed a snigger.

She Stayed silent, she did not know if she could trust the man before her.

She knew she was betraying the dark Lord but some things were more important.

The witches face broke thinking of her sister, emotion bottled up within, now visible for all to see

"Narcissa has fled" she could not continue as her sobs came fast and hard.

Snape was surprised to say the least, Lucius obedient wife had stood up and broke ranks.

"What happened, do you know" he asked slowly

She considered her answer and opted for the truth

"Yes, Lucius had been punishing Draco for betraying the dark lord"

"Narcissa stabbed him and apparated with Draco"

Once again Bellatrix succumbed to the sobs once again, lit only by candle Severus noticed how quite attractive she was without her usual demeanor.

Sererus's shock was evident, he had known Lucius a long time. Deep down though he was secretly impressed with the witch.

Severus had always assumed she were meek and mild, he had long known Lucius had abused his wife with magic.

Never had he suspected Lucius to turn his wand on the boy though, as far as Severus Snape knew Draco was the apple of his fathers eye, he was disgusted.

"She grabbed Draco and fled" Bellatrix sobbed again " I need to find her... before he does...he's going to kill her"

the man saw the dread in her eyes and knew who she meant.

Voldermort would surely kill her and the boy for their treachery.

He knew Draco had stationed himself outside the vanishing cabinet to protect his school after he had tried and failed to apply a permanent sticking charm to the doors.

Draco had caused some pretty nasty injuries with his hexes, he had left dolohov blind.

Voldermort would be furious, Snape could not foretell what their punishment would be but it was sure to be long drawn out and humiliating death coming only at the end of his cruelty.

He could not let them suffer that fate.

Severus had never known that Bellatrix had loved someone as much as her self, this vulnerable side of the mad witch, bellatrix lestrange, unnerved him.

He had always assumed her to be devoid of emotion.

"What is it you need from me?" He asked kindly

"I need help looking for them, where would they go?" Fresh sobs taking over her body

"I heard Draco is in a bad way"

"I've searched but I can't find them"

The professor felt himself succumb to the guilt now creeping over Malfoy had always been one of very few favorite students. He was also is godson. He felt a love for the boy and he resolved to find him.

Never will he let another hair on his head be harmed.

Snape was angry on the boys behalf

"We'll find them Bellatrix! And strike down anyone who dare touch them" he spat.

Bellatrix lay in the guest bed at Spinners end. Although the room smelt of damp and neglect she was comfortable.

Considering her situation, it was a strange one she mused, she felt hopeful.

Feeling a peace she had not felt in years she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 13

Narcissa woke with a start, her surroundings still foggy

Her mind was still engulfed in her nightmare of moments ago.

It was a familiar place, the setting of her wedding to Lucius Malfoy.

How naive she had been then.

She had thought Lucius Malfoy to be a god.

Platinum air worn to his shoulders even then, molten silver eyes, so deep and entrancing. He gave her butterflies.

Having met at Hogwarts, Narcissa had heard the dark rumors surrounding her beau but she did not care.

Lucius Malfoy was aristocratic, handsome and very, very well off.

His family was notorious in their world and her parents could not be more proud of the match.

Her image of him had shattered quickly, the day after their wedding day in fact.

When he had used magic to force her to do unspeakable things.

She should have known what he was like! Who seals their marriage vows with an unbreakable vow, it really put new meaning to death do us part.

He had abused her to the brink of death many times only to stop and pull her back from the light to suffer the humiliation for one more day.

Many times she had wanted to leave, facing death with glee, that is until she had Draco.

He was the boy onto whom she could pour all of her love. He gave her life new purpose. To protect him from his brute of a father.

She had too live for him.

Pulling herself back to the present Narcissa looked around her chamber. So familiar to her for it was hers many years before.

The Slytherin dormitory held memories of a happier time for Narcissa but she could not relive them now.

Draco was a storey above her still clinging to life.

Quickly dressing, not caring how she looked, she raced to her sons side.

Physically he looked much better, the bruises had faded to a faint yellow, his cuts now resembled pink scars and his burns were no longer oozing or sore.

Madame Pompfrey had assured the frail looking mother her son should make a full recovery.

But Narcissa would not believe it until his eyes opened.

He had been unconscious since she had escaped Malfoy Manor, she was scared.

Madame Pompfrey came bustling over to his bed, the blonde witch gave a small smile.

"Have you eaten, love?" The mediwich asked politely

"No I don't wish to eat"

madame pomprey looked into her face seriously "the stronger you are, the better you'll be able to help him! Shall I get a houseelf to bring you some tea and toast." She asked kindly

Narcissa nodded her head slightly, looking to the floor.

She had no desire to eat but the other lady had shown her such kindness she could not refuse. Narcissa Malfoy was not used to this treatment.

The nurse sensed her desire to be alone and silently went about her rounds.

The double doors to the infirmary burst open excitably.

Dobby walked in with a tray on it a huge plate laden with toast and a gigantic steaming tea pot, he had a grin on his face.

Dobby knew harry potter was still in here and hoped it was him he was to deliver breakfast to.

He was pointed to the drawn curtains and he bustled in without announcing himself.

His eyes widened with fear, he was rooted to the spot shaking.

"Please do not fear me dobby, I mean you no harm" Narcissa laid a hand on his shoulder.

He shrieked, turned and ran. The tea and toast flew up into the and rained back down around her.

In her eyes tears threatened to spill, this was the reaction Narcissa Malfoy had come to expect.

Not knowing how long she sat sobbing, narcissa felt a a warm touch on her shoulder

"I've just popped by to see how you're doing" the heavy Scottish accent drawled

"And to let you know everything is sorted for your stay, myself and a few others will also be remaining on the grounds this summer so you shall not be lonely!"

Narcissa looked up at her professor McGonagall, never one of her favorite tutors at school, a rush of affection for the aging witch overcome her.

"Thank you" although not enough to express her gratitude, narcissa felt the woman in front of her understood.

She had gone to massive lengths to help her out, Narcissa needed to repay that debt and she thought she knew just how to do that.

"Could I ask one last thing? I wish to send a letter to my sister, Andromeda, could you send it for me please?"

Any shock in Minerva McGonagall's face was masterfully hidden.

"I shall do one better" she replied "I shall give it to her myself, she will be coming to tea with me tomorrow" she thought about it "perhaps you could attend"

"No... I...no...dromeda and I have not spoken in a long time" the blonde answered forlornly "the shock...she would...she would probably hex me on the spot" reminding her of childhood days narissa let put a small giggle.

"Leave that to me"

Minerva squeezed her shoulder and walked out.

As she walked down the corridor she heard a scream and then shouting

"His eyes... his eyes are open! Dracos awake!"

She smiled, she had every faith in the malfoy boy.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

The grounds of hogwarts were Hectic.

"6 to a carriage, come on now guys ye'll be late fer the train"

Hagrids voice bellowed

Students all around grouped up and climbed into carriages excitedly chatting away about their summer plans.

Other students dreaded the trip home, most knew someone who had been hurt by voldermorts reign to a few those unfortunate comes were family.

Their summers were already tainted by fear and despair.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville were one of the last few to leave the castle. They had been waiting for Harry at breakfast, Professor McGonagall had told them he would be discharged this morning. They had wanted to go to the Hogwarts Express together.

He did not show.

They could not wait any longer, the train would leave without them.

Running down the hills levitating their trunks behind them.

They got to Hagrid as he'd sent the last students in a carriage.

"Get in there you useless lo', do ye wanna stay ere for the summer?'

They climbed in and he sent them on their way.

"Maybe he was already escorted to the station, McGonagall still hasn't told him about the daily prophet, public feelings aren't to good toward Harry at the moment"

Ron scoffed "public feeling"

"Just cause a paper prints a few jokes you get all uppity about it, some of em were funny, Harry'd laugh" he continued

"Have you even been reading the paper Ron! Its much worse than that!' Her voice rose higher "any report on death eater attacks their signiture sign off is "and where was the famous harry potter to save us this time?" They're shaking the publics confidence in him. Making him a scapegoat for the war! As it is his fault v-v-voldermorts back"

Everyone shuddered at the mention of his name

"Hermione don't say that" Ron chastised her

She didn't listen she needed to catch her breath after her rant. It felt good to get some of the tension off of her chest... for now she thought.

Hermione could sense something changing in the air.

Something big is about to happen she thought.

She did not share her sense of impending doom instead she remained silent until they reached hogsmeade.

They clambered out of the carriages but all sets of eyes were trained on the crowd. Searching for harry.

Hundreds of students all dressed the same covered the station

it was no use thought Ron, this was like a giant where's wally puzzle.

" Let's look on the train" he indicated to the others with his hands, not able to shout above 500 students talking simultaneously.

All four of them pushed their way through the crowds to reach the doors. After heaving their luggage up the step they set off in search of a carriage. An easy task than usual.

They spotted Luna lovegood sitting alone in a compartment, Ginny stuck her head through the door

"Do you mind if we join you" she asked

Luna looked up from her latest copy of the quibbler with a vacant smile

"No" she replied dreamily and returned to her article on the "Hundred Known Uses for Pixie Saliva"

They all took they're seats and Hermione interrupted Lunas reading again

"Luna, I'm sorry, I just wondered have you seen Harry at all, its just we thought he would meet us at breakfast and he didn't show"

"No I have not seen him in a while" she had not even looked up this time

Shes a strange girl, Hermione thought to herself, nice but strange.

"Shall we go and look for him" the bushy haired girl addressed her friends as one

"There's no need" Luna stated

Hermione stared at her confused

Luna pointed out the window

"Is that not is bird?" She asked

Hermione saw her, Hedwig was flying at along matching speed with the great train with ease, Hermione open the window and the owl glided through it and landed majestically nest to her.

Hermione took the parchment attached to her leg and she took off again, back to wherever harry was.

"NOT COMING MCGONAGALL MAKING ME STAY HERE!"

Was all it read.

Hermione could sense his anger just from his furious scribbles and judging by the inkblot he even broke a quill.

Hermione knew something was up.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

For my readers not from the UK I just want to explain I mean biscuit as in cookie not the biscuits from the us. And a ginger nut is a type of biscuit not a crazy auburn haired person lol xx

Minerva sat in her familiar office waiting for Harry Potter to arrive. It was 4:48pm.

She had scheduled the meeting for after the departure of the Hogwarts express.

She knew he would not be happy.

But Minerva Mcgonagall was a careful person by nature and what she and the boy needed now was absolute privacy.

The clock ticked loudly on the wall.

She had prolonged this meeting for as long as possible but now it could not come fast enough.

"How was he going to react" she worried

Staring at the door the professor sat as still as the night.

A loud banging on the door shook her out of her trance

"Enter Potter"

Harry walked through the familiar door, how many times had he walked through to receive a tongue lashing he thought, I hope this isn't like those times.

"Sit down potter" McGonagall had risen from her chair and now glaces out of her window.

"Tea" she asked

Harry nodded in agreement, he had been taught not to accept drinks from others during this wartime however he felt sure his tutor would not poison him.

Professor McGonagall conjured up a cup of tea, Courtesy of the kitchens, an shoved a plate of biscuits in his face.

He knew better than to refuse, she would only argue him down.

Harry dipped a gingernut in his tea and savoured the taste.

"Potter we need to talk" the woman said with a sigh

Harry had known something was wrong

"OK"

"I have a lot to explain, I apologize. I preferred to do this once we not be overheard by students. Secrets do not secrets for long in this castle"

Harry wanted to tell her to hurry up to get to the point but out of respect he simply nodded, urging her to continue.

"First I shall start with the most obvious to you.

I'm sure you have noticed the bed next to yours has been occupied for the past two days"

"Yeah, its OK I know its Draco."

"Yes, I'm sure you also know Mr malfoy has sustained some horrific injuries, he is very lucky to be alive."

"What happened" harry asked shakily, not sure if he really wanted to know.

"Draco Malfoy had been given a task, he was to help a select few death eaters into the castle. As you already know he had been working on the vanishing cabinet.

After he had fixed it, he had learned of voldermorts true tactics. He wanted Dumbledore killed. Draco got cold feet. Feeling like he had no-one to confide in, he felt like he had to stop them himself.

He sat watch night and day and finally when the time came he tried to battle them on his own

"And they did that to him?' Harry asked

"Not quite, Draco fought them off well. Without him the fight would have escalated much quicker and we may not have been so victorious.

No Draco was taken back home by his father after is curse shot just past his father ear"

Harry did not want to know anymore, this boy had been his enemy for years he should not be hearing this.

"What actually happened would be for Mr malfoy to tell you. He was punished for his betrayal

if he and ms malfoy had not fled he would be dead"

"Like his dad" harry mused quietly

" Excuse me"

"Lucius malfoy is dead, voldermort killed him, I thought you would have known" harry informed her

"No but thank you.

Whilst were on the subject of death eaters we have reason to believe they have infiltrated the media.

Since you have been hospitalized they have been quite slanderous towards you"

"Oh I don't care, the daily prophet has never been good and I highly doubt the quibbler will be infiltrated, I gave up caring what people said a long time ago"

"OK then, I have kept these paper for you if you should care to look"

Harry shook his head.

"Right I wish to talk about your plans for the summer Potter"

Harry smiled for the first time in what felt like forever

"Yeah! Professor Dumblebore arranged for me to go my aunts and uncles for the first week and I am to go on to the burrow after"

Professor McGonagall frowned

" I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you harry but the plan has changed, here have another biscuit"

"No thanks" he grumbled

"I'm afraid, the weasleys will be staying with Molly's aunt Muriel, shes had rather nasty fall. She feels that if you stay with them you would make her a "target" her words not mine"

Harry sank in his chair, the whole summer with the dursleys he could not take it

"Of course you cannot stay with your relatives as your mothers charm will break on your seventeenth birthday so I would like to invite you to spend your summer here, in your dormitory of course." She added looking at the hint of horror on his face.

Harry did not know what to think, he was looking forward to spending the summer with his friends, discussing what their next move was going to be.

That was not going to happen now though.

At least I would be safe here he thought "thank you professor, yes I would be most grateful"

She smiled, relived " right just one more thing before you go and get reacquainted with your room, Professor Dumbledores Will being read tomorrow at two pm. Your presence is requested"

He nodded his head confusedly getting up from his chair he gave his goodbyes and set off for his common room.

The fat lady greeted him and he gave the password.

"Wrong" she laughed

That was the password 4 days ago, he should have asked McGonagall if there was a new one.

"I er don't know it"

Laughing again the portrait replied "I know you don't, you have created one yet."

He had never got to choose anything like this before but he did not need to think over his answer

"Albus Dumbledore"

"Good one" she replied but did not open the passage to the gryfindor common room

"Can I go in then?" He asked impatiently

"Password" she replied

He rolled his eyes. "I've just given it to you"

"Password" she replied again a grin in her lips

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE" He shouted at her

She flung open the door and he climbed through

"Was that so hard" she called from behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen.

One down, one to go thought Minerva McGonagall as she sat at her desk.

The school year had now officially ended but there was no end to work she had piling up in front of her.

A faint knock on her door shook the professor, her guest was not due to arrive for another twenty minutes.

She went to answer it and there she found Andromeda Tanks, early as usual to everything.

"How did you know id be here, I thought were meeting at my quaters?" The older with asked

"I hav e never once known you not to work in any free time you should have"

They both laughed

"Shall we go now, it really is much more comfortable in there."

They both sat on comfortable chintz armchairs opposite each other a mahogany coffee table between them.

Minervas living quarters were rather large and decorated in deep reds. It was her sanctuary.

"I have to tell you something" getting straight to the point the professor broached "your sister is here in the castle"

"Which one" Andromeda spat

Maybe this was a bad idea she thought "Narcissa, she fled the death eaters with Draco, the boy is in the infirmary"

"You expect me to feel sorry for her?" The younger witch replied not angry merely interested.

"I would not expect a thing, I tell you because she has asked me to pass on a letter to you" she withdrew a thick envelope from within her robes and passed it across the table.

Andromeda eyed the envelope warily.

"I shall not tell you what she has been through but it is an ordeal, I think she's just looking for somebody to talk to, I can pass it back though if you wish"

Minevra McGonagall had always tried to be impassive, non judge mental, that's what made her a good teacher, it was killing her how though, she had so hoped to be able to reunite the sisters.

Andromeda tore the seal to the letter and began to read.

Minerva noticed at least ten pages, she did not know what was in there, she hoped it would end in reconciliation.

Narcissa Malfoy needed her sister now, more than ever.

She lay back in her armchair and closed her eyes, giving the other witch some privacy.

She must have dozed off for she had no idea how long she had been sat there before Andromedas tear stained face said to her

"Where is she? Will you ask her to see me"

In a flash the aging with was running, fast. Weaving through the corridors of Hogwarts to reach the infirmary in a time her students would struggle to beat

She burst through its doors

"Someone wants to see you" she said to Narcissa.

She was sat with Draco who was now sitting up in bed, although evidently in pain.

She looked torn, she did not want to spend one minute away from Draco whilst he was awake he was still so exhausted.

Draco saw the battle within on her face "Go mother, I'm tired anyway, I shall be asleep in seconds"

She just stared wordlessly at him

"Go" he urged again

She nodded but deep down she was terrified. She had not seen her sister in over two decades.

Narcissa followed her former professor to a part of the castle she had never seen, she assumed these were teacher dormitory.

They reached their destination.

Narcissa felt weak

As soon as they walked into the room narcissa felt like she was under attack.

Her older sister ran at her and put her arms around her

It took narcissa a second to realize this was a loving embrace she returned it warmly

The two sisters stood hugging for a long time


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

It was burning. it had been for the last few hours but it was stronger now. White hot daggers pierced his left forearm.

he screamed out in pain

Screams ran through the house without thinking he ran towards the noise.

"Argh...arrrggghhh...aaarrrrggggghhh"

Bellatrix screamed and thrashed about on the bed

She saw her his snake like head enlarged in front of her. His red eyes glared

"Where are you Bellatrix"

"Come out , come out wherever you are"

The dark lord tried to find her

His face spun 360 degrees taking in the surroundings, her was looking for her

"I'll find you Bella"

Suddenly he was gone

Snape sat at the end of her bed talking to her in dulcet tones as one would to an injured child

Emotion ran through her, fear, anxiousness and then relief

Unaware of what she was doing she pounced at the greasy haired man

Their lips met, they were kissing passionately for a couple of minutes before either truly realized what was happening.

Bellatrix pushed Snape away with all of her strength, he flew a few feet into the air

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME! YOU HALF-BLOOD SCUM" she roared

Severus sat in the place on the floor where had fell, laughing

"YOU THINK THIS FUNNY" The witch searched furiously around for her wand, Severus Snape was a dead man.

"May I remind you Bellatrix, it was you who came at me, I have more desire for the petrified toads in my lab"

he replied calmly,

Bellatrixs face was a mask of horror and confusion, it had been her.

She was disgusted, she felt a strong desire to bathe.

"Now, we need to talk, I'm sure you have felt it to after they state I found you in but my dark mark burns, we are being summoned."

"I have slept most of the day, I woke with the dark lord in my thoughts, I only now feel his calls, why that needs a conversation though is beyond me." She replied snobbily

"However we should not arrive together" she was already searching for her traveling cloak "I'll go now you can arrive later"

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS" the man roared to her, he calmed at the momentary look of shock in her face

"We cannot go to him Bellatrix" he pleaded with her

"I will always go to him, I am his most loyal follower , I will not betray him" she spat back at him

"Bella, we are betraying him already,

The dark still hunts your sister and nephew. He is the most accomplished legillemans there is. He will know we seek to protect her against his wishes"

"Narcissa is blood, he will understand but you forget the dark lord himself taught me the art of occlumancy" with that she strode out of her bedroom.

Severus heard the door slam behind her as she left.

He did not know what to do.

Voldermort had taken permanent residence at Malfoy Manor since its former occupants were no longer residing here.

He sat waiting for his servants, angrily.

They had kept him waiting, he did not like that.

Bellatrix a operated to the gates surrounding the border of her sisters home.

As she walked in she suppressed a shudder, there upon one of the spikes of the gates sat Lucius malfoys head.

Clearing her head of snapes words she walked up the path to the main doors.

The doors flew open and there he stood in the doorway.

The moonlight from outside gave his skin a pearlesent quality.

"Bellatrix, it feels as if it has been so long"

The witch bowed low to her master she face looking up at his with adoration in her eyes, her breasts heaving toward him

He led her through the once magnificent house, it had fallen into disarray since scores of death eaters had begun to walk its halls.

It had only been a few weeks since she had last been here.

He stopped when he reached the dining room, now the only furniture that inhabited the room was a large throne like chair, where he sat.

"Kneel before me" he commanded softly, she did as he said.

"Tell me Bellatrix what have you been doing since I last saw you"

"I have been doing as you asked my lord" she replied submissively "I have been traveling Europe seeking wizards who are sympathetic to our cause" she lied expertly

"And your progress?" He inquired

"I have spoken with a number who would be willing to offer their services"

"Good, good we need to regain some numbers" he spoke to himself

"We have sustained losses my lord" she asked in surprise

A grin flashed on voldermorts face his eyes glared red.

"Only through fault of their own" he cackled.

"Now Bellatrix for more serious matters. I have an urgent task for your to complete. I am not sure if your are aware of the betrayal of Narcissa malfoy and her boy but I would like them dead now"

"You want me to kill narcissa" she gasped "my lord she is my sister"

"She has betrayed Bellatrix, we do not forgive, you'd do well to remember that"

"I shall complete your task my lord, I shall set to work now" Bellatrix bowed her. head

Once she was dismissed she ran out of the house and back down the path

She was being punished for something, what did her master know?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter ninteen

Draco lay awake in his bed.

The sheet damp beneath him, soaked in his sweat.

His blonde hair stuck to his head slick, wet.

His body still shook

Sleep petrified him, his nightmares haunting him all night long.

Frozen in his own personal hell. He could not escape now been in consciousness.

He was back there again, the room that featured so heavily in his happiest childhood memories, the living room at malfoy manor

dozens of faceless people crowded him jeering and taunting, laughing.

His father took on a monster like quality in his dreams.

Lucius Malfoy stood towering over his son torturing him, abusing him for the amusement of the crowd.

Draco just took it and cried.

He hated that house now, hated anything to do with Lucius malfoy.

His father had broken him.

In fear he began gasping for air.

The sleeping draught Madame Pompfrey had administered at first, had helped, keeping his mind black and empty but he did not tell her about his nightmares not wanting to admit his weakness so he no longer received it.

Draco was on his way to healing now, on the outside, the minor cuts and bruises had completely vanished, new skin had grown over the sore burnt patches and he was gaining some weight he looked healthier.

He wasn't though. He had suffered injuries magic couldn't fix.

He was so malnourished his organs had suffered damage, he could only rest and recuperate now to heal.

Madame Pompfrey had suspected Dracos attackers had given him some sort of potion to suck all of the nutrients of his body. He had only been held a few days but it would normally take months even years for malnutrition to take a hold this badly.

They had wanted him to suffer and starve to death, a horrible way to die indeed. The witch was appauled but she did not tell Draco her suspisions not wishing to upset him further.

"How are you doing to day dear?" The mediwitch asked kindly

"M fine" it was the same response she had received every time she had

asked. Behind his eyes he was blank.

He needed company of his own age she thought someone to talk too

She decided she would talk it over with professor McGonagall, perhaps she could arrange for a student to visit occasionally. Not one from his house though she is mused.

Draco didn't want to be spoken to he wanted to be left alone. He wanted to lie here and dream of death.

He should be dead, would've been better off if he were he thought.

The death eaters were sure to be looking for his mother and him. Lucius would be for sure he thought. At least they were safe for now.

Dark thoughts swam in dracos mind, they could outrun for slightly longer but he would catch them and they would be punished more brutally than ever before.

He couldn't take that again.

Silently Draco lay in her s bed sobbing, ashamed at himself for such weakness.

Dracos entire life had changed, he could not comprehend what lay in store for him now but he was such he would not escape further pain and hurt.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Minerva McGonagall had spent the past 36 hours planning a surprise birthday party for harry.

It was his seventeenth, a special day. The professor feared if she had included him in the planning he would have shot her down.

Harry had taken to sitting by himself in his common room, always alone. He had even started to take his meals there.

Minerva McGonagall had no idea what he had been doing, she was worried he was becoming more and more withdrawn.

This is why she was planning this celebration, to get him out of this funk.

She needed him to be focused...soon!

The party preparations were going well all who were invited had rsvp'd, professor flitwick, had charmed sumptuous red and gold silk draperies to hang from ceiling and walls.

The teachers table had been replaced, now there was an impressive balloon display, at the front of it stood an urn. Flames danced, enchanted to spell out "happy 17th birthday"

The houseelfs worked hard in the kitchens.

They had created a humongous cake on dobbys orders and prepared all of the food.

Harry had as she suspected stayed hidden all day, she just hoped he would take the bait tonight.

People will soon be arriving, Minerva thought. Time to put my frock on.

Dobby popped into the griffindor common room, he noticed Harry utterly engrossed in a book, this was strange behavior thought the elf.

"Hello, harry potter" the elf grinned

Harry looked up shocked , he had not heard anyone enter.

"Hi, dobby" he replied with a genuine smile

"Happy birthday harry potter, dobby has a gift for you"

Harry had forgotten it was his birthday today. He was more than a little surprised he had not heard off his friends.

Harry took the parcel gratefully, he was still not used to receiving presents. Affection for the houseelf rushed through him.

Harry untied the string to the newspaper wrapped parcel.

Two oddly shaped knitted balls at in his hand, harry assumed them to be socks and thanked his friend.

"Dobby has come for another reason, harry potter, professor McGonagall needs your assistance in the great hall urgently"

Harry shot out of his seat, what could she need him for, were they under attack again? A million and one thoughts raced through Harry's mind.

He raced out of the portrait leaving the elf in his dust

"Wait, harry potter, wait for dobby!" The elf shouted after him "professor McGonagall says I am to escort you"

Harry slowed but still walked a lot faster than the little elfs legs could carry him he was left scrambling behind, out of breath, trying to keep up.

"Harry...potter...dobby...can...can...cannot...breathe"

Harry spun around guiltily, the elf was only obeying orders but harry had made its hard. He waited for the elf to catch his breath and they continued walking the corridors of Hogwarts at a much more sensible pace.

The doors to the great hall were usually open now they were closed strange Harry mused.

Suddenly the elf clapped his hands and harry was in darkness. He heard the elf clap once again, unsure of what he did harry shouted angrily to the elf

"Dobby what's going on"

"I'm sorry harry potter, I shall punish myself as soon as I'm back in my room."

"No don't do that just let me see"

The elf clapped his hands again, harry regained his sight just as dobby sung the massive doors to the great Hall open

His stomach dropped


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Surprise" the crowded hall cried out

The first thing Harry registered was that dobby had changed his clothes for him. He hoped he had not had a moment of indecency.

Secondly a hundred grinning faces shouted at him, was her under attack? He could not focus on their faces

Harry finally registered that this was a celebration. For him.

Harry had never had a party to this magnitude before, before his few wonderful birthdays with the weasleys harry had never celebrated his birthdays before.

Except for when hagrid bought me cake he smiled fondly.

Hermione broke from the crowd and grasped him in a firm embrace.

" I bet your simply furious with me, I bet you thought I had forgotten your birthday"

She let him go "here" she said handing him a small decorated package "happy birthday"

Harry did not have time to open his gift as Ron bowled over and embraced him in an awkward hug.

"Happy birthday mate" rons package felt distinctly like a book harry was shocked.

Scores of people lined up to greet the birthday boy.

Mr and Mrs Weasley at the front of the queue

"Harry, happy birthday my love" she hugged him hard as only a mother could do, he smiled, he loved Mrs Wesley as a second mother she had always treated him as part of the family.

Once she had let go Mrs Wesley grabbed his wrist and slipped something on to it,

"Just a token" she said tears in her eyes "its customary to give a wizard a gold watch once he comes of age, this was my brothers"

Harry was not ashamed tears spilled down his cheeks, he pulled molly Weasly to him hard she let out a squeal. He hugged her trying to pour six years of love and gratitude into it.

Molly walked away red faced but giddy.

Arthur shook Harry's hand and told him he was proud of the man he had become, harry hugged him too and made his rounds through the crowds

All of the DA was in attendance, seamus and dean had arrived together, Neville was avoiding his grandmother, lavender brown, parvati and padma patil and scores of other girls danced wherever they could find space.

Hagrid danced with Madame maxi me one the dancefloor completley out of time with the fast song playing.

Presents were now stacked high on a table next to the impressive buffet table

Across the hall Harry aw Lupin and tanks sat with Andromeda and Ted Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy, the blonde looked uncomfortable.

Fred and george Wesley bounced up to him

"Happy birthday mate, how does it feel to be of age" George asked

"I havnet got to experience it yet, lve always been able to magic freely here" he replied honestly

"Come on George, I see a gaggle of ladies over there looking rather lonely, let go and cheer them up. Oh harry youll have to wait and see our gift to you, all will be revealed" he laughed and ran off after his brother leaving harry bemused."

The party was now in full swing after greeting what felt like hundreds of people, harry took in his surroundings. Photos of him from all ages sat hung around the walls of the room.

Someone must have been in contact with the dursleys he thought

He was surprised there had been any photos of him at all. He was certain his aunt and uncle did not want to remember his special moments.

Trumpet sounds blared across the hall alerting everyone's attention the the three houseleves levitating the most impressive cake, harry had ever seen, across the hall towards him

"Thank you, dobby, kreacher and winky this is amazing" harry nodded at each elf in turn.

The number "17" stood before six foot high covered in gold glitter icing with a deep scarlet piping trim. His cake was taller than he was. Choruses of happy birthday rung out throughout the crowds.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw none other than Dudley Dursley striding over to him as big and brawny as ever.

Shock did not describe what harry felt

"Erm, happy birthday harry" dudley shook his hand

" Er thanks dudley" he was speechless. He never thought he would see the day a dursley visited Hogwarts

"Erm mom wants to see you"

Hqrry could not process this so he just blindly followed his cousin.

His aunt sat in the darkest corner of the great hall but she looked around its walls with a sense of wonder.

She was a mousy woman, her sense of dress was so out of place here she still stuck out like a sore thumb

Her eyes met with harrys, so like her sisters she thought sadly.

"Hello harry" still addressed him frostily.

"Happy birthday, many happy returns"

harry gulped, this was nicest thing his aunt had ever said to him, sadly he thought it'll probably be the last too.

"I suppose you are wondering why I am here" she said snobbily " when you were left in my care I was also left with this" she handed him an old tattered shoebox

"I was instructed to give this to you on your seventeenth birthday so here I am"

"Well thank you very much"

"Yes well I suppose this is goodbye" she shakilu shook his hand and stated into his eyes suddenly she embraced him

"Be safe" she whispered

With that she stood, grabbed dudley and made a swift exit.

Harry stood in shock for a moment.

As the party dwindled down, harry sat with the people he loved the most. The Wesley's, Hermione, professor McGonagall, Neville and Luna lovegood.

The battered shoebox still in his hands'

"Have you opened it yet"

"No I think i should do it alone" he replied honestly

Suddenly Fred and George stood up

Put that away potter Right now its time for our present

Magically Fred project red his voice through the remaining party goers

Every follow us youre in for a treat

The weasley twins led them out onto the grounds of Hogwarts

If we may turn your attention up

And he pointed to the sky

A single golden rocket shot into the air

To the right of it another shot up

The rockets collided forming a giant multicolored Catherine wheel

More fireworks flew into the sky in beautiful synchronicity.

Every color the eye could see flashed in the sky, rockets with multicolored flames danced and whirred in the sky.

Every one stared on in astonishment. The fireworks were a work of art.

Suddenley the fireworks formed images in the sky.

Balloons exploding and forming into dancing cakes. Presents flew through the sky.

Harry was in awe. He could not believe this was created for him.

The picture changed again, drums were floating in the sky silently

Harry was confused

A drum roll rang out for miles for exactly one minute then all fell silent,

The sky before them so bright and alive before was now black.

Another minute and murmers could be heard trough the crowd was it over?

A single golden rocket shrieked through the night, then another and another.

A picture formed, orange rockets flew now

Before him on the black canvas shone the faces of the weasleys

Harrys eyes brimmed with tears,

The fireworks made an explosion so loud it shook the castle walls.

Staring back at him was his own face shining golden in the night he too had been given orange rocket hair and the words "one of us" burnt gold in the sky.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The mood in the castle had lightened considerably in the castle since the party. Harry came to the great hall to dine again and even natcissa seemed in good spirits.

Minerva McGonagall spent her days fulfilling her duties to the order of the Phoenix and preparing for the next year at hogwarts . She did not feel so good.

She doubted many students would return this year,

Word of death eater attacks was spreading despite both the media and ministry suppressing information.

She knew many muggle born witches and wizards had gone into hiding too, she could not blame them.

Sitting at her desk she studied a letter that had just arrived by owl.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I need your help please.

I have no one else to ask

My grandmother has been taken, our home has been overtaken by death eaters and she jinxed a death eater called Avery I think? They dragged her off, I don't know where.

I have been on the streets for two days now I have nowhere to go

Could I please return to Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer, I now you have guests already but I would not ask if I had anywhere else thank you

Yours sincerely

Neville long bottom

She stared at the letter in front of her sadly a dark thought crossed her mind, she felt sorry for any death eater that took on Augusta Long bottom, she was made of hard stuff the professor let out a rare giggle.

She had known Augusta as a girl she was as feisty as she was daring it was a lethal combination.

She had not changed with age. In fact after the hurt she had felt over the years it had intensified.

Minerva felt for the boy, he was smart as a who but he had no confidence in himself.

Writing her response immediately she sent

Yes of course longbottom I would kindly ask you arrive as soon as you can

I shall be waiting for you.

Yours

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

She called for an owl and sent her off, hopefully he should be here soon, Minerva McGonagall doubted he realized the danger he was in now.

She waited four hours for the boys arrival, the clock telling her it was now 3:15am

A figure emerged out of the shadows and the professor paced to the castle doors.

"Come in, come in long bottom, come with me"

"How are you son?"

"I'm fine, I'm worried but I'm good, I kinda think they've picked the wrong person to mess with, they don't know my grandmother very well" Neville grimmaced but McGonagall let out a laugh

"That's what I thought too" she replied

Neville smiled and they continued in silence he regonized where he was going...home.

Reaching the portrait if the fat lady the teacher spoke

"I thought for now you would like to rest, have you eaten at all?' She asked kindly

He shook his head, hunger burned within him, he had not eaten for 3 days.

"I'll get the kitchens to send something up once your settled"

His teacher frowned as she regarded the painting

"I never did ask potter what he had set password as"

She era led her brains but came up with nothing

"I don't suppose you could give me a clue" she asked the painting politely

"No that is out of the question" tje fat lady replied with laughter in her eyes

"I may remind you I am headmistress of Hogwarts surely I should be granted such a favour"

The painting considered this "ok " she replied " a clue...mmmmm...a clue ooh I know."

"Its somebody's name"

Neville noticed his teacher looked cross

"Well that has considerbly narrowed the choices" professor McGonagall glared sarcastically

" Oh you want a simple clue, I wouldn't have the headmistress of Hogwarts would need a simple clue but OK" the fat lady was clearly enjoying winding up her sparring partner

Neville was feeling rather uncomfortable with the exchange and decided to look at his shoes.

"Mmm.. simple clue, Simple clue...ooooh I've got one...the password is. the name of your... one true Love"

The fat lady laughed out loud this tie, enjoying the utter embarrassment she had caused

Minerva McGonagall s faced blushed deep scarlet a painting had just revealed her best kept secret...to a student no less

Neville's face had turned oink but he still remained staring at his shoes

"YOU VICIOUS HAG" shouted the professor

"I'm sorry didn't quite hear you" the painting said glaring

She was angry now but the professor let it go

She turned to her student "I'm sorry long bottom" he looked up from his shoes.

"The password is albus dumbledore, I'm going to leave you here and bid you goodnight. Rest well, I shall get some food sent up in a moment and when you feel up to it we shall talk.

She squeezed his arm and walked away

Goodnight he called after her.

Staring back at the painting Neville went puce.

"Albums dumbledore" he mumbled

Immediately the passageway to the gryfindor common swung open.

Minerva was racing down the corridors to her chambers tears spelling from her eyes.

She left in a hurry not wanting to let the boy see her face.

She was angry, hurt and incredibly mortified

She would be having words with that fat lady.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Bellatrix ran through the dark streets, it was raining. Subconsciously she was running to Snapes house, her mind buzzing with conflicting thoughts.

She had adored her little sister since the day she was born. So often Bellatrix would play with baby narcissa, dressing her up as a doll in frilly dresses and bonnets. Bellatrix would push her around in her pram for hours at at time.

Bella was lost in thoughts of her sister , she thought fondly of Andromeda too but that was dromeda as a child so much had changed. That sister had turned her backs on them and their parents when she was twenty.

as children the three sisters would spend all of year time together and although they would occasionally would play with their cousins Regulus and Sirius. They did not really let the boys enjoy their games.

the three of them were inseparable.

When bella had left for hogwarts it was both the best and worst time of her life. She had been introduced to so many new things yet without her sisters she felt a hollowness within.

when Andromeda had attended two years later things for Bella felt almost complete. And when narcissa finally arrived they were again the three peas in a pod.

As they grew up they had become inseparable despite the 4 year age difference.

When Andromeda had betrayed them Bellatrix had sneered when someone mentioned her name but inside she was hurting.

She missed her sister no matter how much she could never be forgiven.

With just the two of them left Bella and narcissa had become closer than ever before, both trying to fill the void that had been left within them.

Bella had been with Narcissa for every big moment.

She had been maid of honor at her wedding, she had been present when Draco was born. As an aunt she had shared a bond with the boy, she poured all of the maternal love long hidden within her on to him.

But she could not be there for her when her sister and nephew now, when they needed her the most.

Instead bellatrix had been tasked with killing her. Snuffing out the life of the one she loved more than any other.

She could not do it but how could she betray the man she had devoted her life too.

When Bellatrix had married Rodolphus LeStrange it hadn't been a union of love and devotion, it had been one of honor and expectation. They had grown to be friends and found they worked well together often being partnered by the dark lord.

But it was he unto she poured all of her love and devotion. Her master was the man from whom she'd wanted attention.

Always his most loyal follower, she felt they shared a bond

like no other.

She thought in his own way he loved her but now he asked of her the most heinous favor. Kill her beloved sister and nephew.

Life without her sister, her best friend would be pointless.

She had lived that without before, it was only thoughts of her sister that had got her through her time at that wretched place, Azkaban.

Bellatrix searched the house for her host, she sought his counsel.

But he was no where to be found.

Where could he be? She thought

Perhaps he to had gone to face the dark lord after all.

She felt her stomach sink, what task would be thrust upon him? If he were punishing her? What would he do to the man who was slowly becoming a friend well acquaintance?

Could it be that the dark lord knew they had been holed up here together, searching for her sister? She did not know

She was sure however, she was being punished.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR.

Harry had spent the last few weeks with his head hidden in books but for the past week he was reading something entirely different.

He was engrossed, for his aunt had given him a box of letters.

Letters his mothers and her friends had wrote to him from the time she found out she was pregnant up until the day before they were killed.

He could not express his gratitude to his aunt for carrying this final wish.

He had been given the best gift ever, in this box contained the lives of the family he had never met.

They had written letter regarding everything from telling stories about their time in the order to what they had for breakfast on Tuesday. He loved them and read each letter multiple times.

There was hundreds of scraps of paper most of them had been written by his mother, father, Sirius and lupin.

But letters from others had been included.

He had learned from his parents letters that both his maternal and paternal grandparents had been killed by voldermorts regime.

But harry had found letter from both in the box. Written before they had been killed.

He would treasure these forever, everyone spoke of his parents sharing their memories and stories with him but no one had ever mentioned how grandparents with the exception of Sirius.

Finally he was getting to know them.

One letter in particular had stood out in Harry's mind. Harry had known his mother was muggle born so he had assumed that like hermione, Lilly had never known of the magic world until receiving her Hogwarts letter, which harry knew would have been accompanied by a visit from a professor from the school to explain to the muggle parents.

This letter however suggested something else, the sender remained anonymous.

Dear Baby,

Well your mother has asked me to write to you and while I think this exercise is entirely pointless she insisted non the less.

I have no idea what I could write to a growing feotus, your are merely a few forming cells. Your mother told me to write from the heart so I shall share with you some memories.

Your mother was my best friend. I remember the day we met so well it feels like it were yesterday.

We met when we were both 8years old, at the local playground.

Your mother would be there everyday with her sister.

I would watch her playing on the swings her red hair flowing out behind her. I wished someone like that would be friends with me

I was from the wrong side of the tracks, the estate I lived on was run down and full of petty criminals. Graffiti lined the walls and litter lined the street.

And my family was the odd family, I had an air of neglect about me.

but once we had met your mother never judged me for it.

She showed me the kindness and love my life was lacking and I taught her about the magical world.

I was always welcome in the Evanses house, food always just seemed to be prepared for me, they just assumed I would be there.

Not everyone in the family liked me so much unfortunately I was never in your aunts favor but that didn't matter to Lilly.

We attended Hogwarts together and even though we were in different houses we maintained a firm friendship.

She will tell you we had our ups and downs and a few fallings out but I always loved her.

I hope you are even half the person your mother is, if so you will b truly remarkable.

I hope we have the opportunity to meet when you arrive,

Yours,

A good friend.

Who was this person, why had they not given their name. These questioned had spun around in his mind for a week.

After reading it he would eventually give up and read other letters written to him.

He had found three off dumbledore and even one off petunia.

Some photos had been included too.

The shock at seeing Neville did not register for a few minutes.

"Alright mate, what you doing here" he asked

"Had no where else to go" Neville replied forlornly "death eaters took me gran"

"God I'm so sorry mate"

"They won't kill her I don't think, she's pureblood" he seemed to say more to himself than harry

"Yeah and plus she's a strong woman you're gran, she scares the hell out of me" harry laughed

"Yeah me too" Neville laughs back

Harry was glad, Neville was here. He had become so lonely since seeing all of his friends at the party a few nights ago. He had not heard from them since.

Hermione had taken her family into hiding he knew and he understood but he missed her fiercely. He needed her knowledge and wisdom. He missed Ron too, he knew his friend wasn't enjoying being stuck at his aunts house but he felt slightly unsympathetic towards his friend since he had his family for company.

Harry had bumped into a couple of teachers who had stayed over the summer that was it.

Hagrid was in France with madame maxime otherwise he would have been at his friends hut daily.

With so much time on his hands Harry had dived into books studying all he could about horcruxes, the founding four and anything he could have thought possibly related to voldermort.

Harry would sneak into the restricted section each night under his invisibility cloak. He still felt clueless as to where to start.

He was preparing for what was to come he reminded himself.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Neville had spent his first peaceful night in the last place he'd had a peaceful night.

Neville loved being at Hogwarts, he had suffered ridicule everyday at the hands of his Grandmother. She was not abusive, she had just been unable to grieve for the son she had lost, though he was still mortal.

His Grandmother had suffered so much pain at the hands of the death eaters. Her beloved son and equally beloved daughter in law had been tortured to insanity, she had lost her husband from a heart attack only days after. She knew he had died of a broken heart.

They were both so proud of their child.

She'd had to continue, forced to be strong for the son they had left behind.

With her feisty ways Augusta Longbottom had forced herself to carry on.

She never had never realized just what she had done to Neville's confidence she had just wanted to bring out his potential. Augusta had always assumed Neville's shyness was due to losing his parents.

To Neville she had always just put him down, reminding him he was nothing like the parents her never knew.

he had suffered taunting from the neighborhood kids too. He was told he was too fat, too slow and too ugly to join in their games.

Until Hogwarts Neville had never had a friend.

The closest thing he had was Minerva McGonagall, not many people knew but she and his grandmother were lifelong friends, she was often a visitor in the longbottom household.

And she had always had time for Neville. She had always championed him, telling him he could do things when he had trouble. It was professor McGonagall who had pushed him towards herbology sensing his intense passion for the subject.

Now more than ever Neville was grateful for having her in his life.

Neville had spent his first day back at Hogwarts in his common room. Professor McGonagall had sent up copious amounts of food at regular intervals.

He and harry ate and chatted the day away.

At five pm an owl pecked at the window. Harry went to retrieve it excitement on his face.

Neville knew he was missing his friends more than he would admit.

"Its for you" Harry said glumly handing Neville the letter

Mr long bottom,

I shall be in my office for the next few hours, I would appreciate a chance to speak with you at your earliest convenience.

Yours

Professor McGonagall

" McGonagall wants to see me" Neville bade his friend goodbye and set off towards his professors office.

He knocked on the heavy oak door.

"Hi professor, you wanted to see me?" He asked walking in

"Yes yes come in" she was drinking tea, she poured him a cup and looked at him

"How are you dear?" She asked kindly

"M OK, grateful to be here" he said with affection

"Mmm yes, Hogwarts is playing host to quite a few this summer, I have something to ask of you but I will get to that.

I wanted to let you know I have some news on your grandmother"

Neville's eyes widened.

"She is alive dear, she is being held captive with he who must not be named, mimd. I know this is not the best possible news but I thought you would appreciate the update, I have informed the members of the order and we are working on a way to retrieve her"

She smiled at the boy fondly as he thanked her for all of her help.

" now as I said, I have something to ask of you. You know we have a number of people here at Hogwarts one of those is Draco malfoy"

Neville wondered where she was going with this, he had not seen Draco around the castle.

"He has been through a terrible ordeal though i do not think it is my place to tell you exactly what, i will say he has betrayed he who must not be named o fight on our side.

Madame pompfrey feels he needs the company of people his own age, as you can imagine I could not ask someone from his own house and with only you and Potter here, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind trying to talk to him?"

"Erm OK, yeah, ill try" he replied not really wanting to he did not think malfoy would appreciate his company

"Thank you Neville, you're a good boy" she smiled at him, she had known him all of his life yet she could not believe the fine man he was becoming.

Minerva McGonagall had high hopes for Neville Longbottom.

"Hes in the infirmary" she said before she dismissed him politely.

Harry wanted to know what he had been summoned to their professor for and scoffed when he heard

"Rather you than me" harry laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

Draco was fed up of being in this hospital bed now he had been here too long, he was bored and frustrated.

His mother spent most of the day by his side, much of the time accompanied by her sister Andromeda.

He had enjoyed getting to know the aunt he had never met.

She was witty and very intelligent. She had the looks of his aunt Bellatrix but she had the more of the nature of his mother. Both women were extremely caring and loving.

He could not imagine these two growing up with Bellatrix, they had become so different.

Draco had never seen his mother so happy, she had always been so reserved and withdrawn except when it was just the two of them and even then she had always seemed on edge.

Draco had remembered the time when his father had been locked up in azkaban, the first two weeks were the best time of his life although until recently his father had never laid a hand on him, he had always been a foreboding figure in the household.

The disciplinarian.

Draco had seen how he had treated his mother and her fear had subconsciously rubbed off onto him.

His mother had seemed so free then, he had even heard her sing for the first time, her voice was beautiful he recalled.

she paled in comparrison to how she was now.

She was radiant.

Her cheeks had color in them, her hair was now shiny not lank as before.

Her features seemed softer, she looked younger, healthier.

He could tell his mother had grown more than she could possibly comprehend since being here. She was finally free he realized.

Professor McGonagall had been to see him several days ago.

She had informed him that she had learned of his father's death, she expressed her sympathy but he did not care, he had only one regret, that his father did not die at his hand.

His teacher spoke about their predicament. She believed at the moment the dark lord did not know he was at the castle but she told him everyone in the castle was remaining vigilant.

Security enchantments around the castle had been enhanced and aurors were stationed in the neighbouring village hogsmeade.

Draco thought their attempts were futile. He would find them and once he had nothing would stop him from getting them.

Professor McGonagall also informed him that Madame Pomfrey thought he should have company. They had arranged him a play date he scoffed to himself.

He doubted it would be one of his friends who would be visiting.

His friends he mused. He supposed he had none now. All of his friends were aspiring death eaters and he was now the enemy.

This saddened him.

Draco knew that potter was staying in the castle too and sincerely hoped that it was not him coming.

He dreaded it.

At first he was surprised and disappointed when long bottom turned up and sat in the chair beside him.

"Of all of the people they could have sent, they chose you" he sneered at him.

"I'm just here to talk, let me know when you're ready"

And with that he got up from the armchair and walked out of the double doors.

Draco was annoyed, why did his nurse feel the need to play matchmaker he could get his own friends.

if he wanted to talk to anyone he would.

He was even more surprised when Neville had shown up the next day.

this time he did not sneer at him.

Neville sat in the same armchair again and waited for draco to insult and dismiss him but he never did.

they sat together in complete silence for over two hours almost comfortably until Neville broke the silence.

"Bye, see you tomorrow" he said kindly

Draco nodded in return. He was confused, he felt a calm when Neville was by his side, he did not know why. He did not feel that way when his mother visited.

He thought maybe it was because Neville was the only person he had seen since being here who didn't pity him.

Neville seemed so gawky and idiotic but now he was showing a kindness that Draco did not understand.

Over the years Draco had said some rather nasty to the other boy bit yet here he was the only person, other than those who should, who showed a bit of niceness.

By the next they chatting if not friendly then politely. Mainly about mundane things, school, quidditch, food.

From then on their camaraderie grew. They were both surprised at how much they had in common. Both supported the Chuddley Cannons, favored the same music and books.

Neville was now spending on average four hours a day with him talking and sometimes just sitting.

The two most unlikely people to do so were fast becoming friends

Draco had even opened up about his ordeal and his father. Neville in turn had told Draco of his parents.

He would never say it to anyone but he was secretly grateful that McGonagall had sent Neville to talk to him, he did not realize it before but Draco had needed to get some stuff off of his chest, he had needed a friend.

Neville was pleased too, although he had friendships with harry, Ron, Hermione he had always suspected them of laughing behind his back.

Neville had always been that boy, the one who was he butt of everyone's jokes.

He did not feel that way around Draco now, the only other person who had made him feel that they had genuinely liked him for him was Ginny Weasley. Luna too to an extent but she was as mad as a hatter.

Neville had always had a bit of a crush on Ginny. Ever since he had taken her to the yule ball two years ago. He did not tell anyone though that was his little secret.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

Harry sat in his common room as usual with his nose in a book yet again.

Without Hermione here helping him, Harry was struggling to find the answers he needed.

he missed her a lot. He had sent letters with Hedwig, but she had been unable to find her.

Hermione had hidden herself well.

Neville was visiting Draco again, they had become firm friends it was strange to Harry but anyone could see the change in Draco.

Harry had been with Neville a couple of times on his visits to the infirmary. He had not really spoken to Malfoy other than the odd hello or nod choosing to read more instead.

he visited more for a change of scenery.

Harry began to focus on the horcruxes again. His thoughts ever drafted far these days.

The locket had been in Dumbledores possession when he died. Other than that harry knew nothing about the remaining horcruxes. The diary, the locket and the ring had been destroyed, that was three.

He knew dumbledore suspected voldermort to have used hufflepuffs cup as one but he did not know where it was, he could not even begin to guess.

He had found in one of his many books that Helena Ravenclaw had had an object of special significance. A diadem, it had taken another few days of searching ten more books to find out that it was in fact a tiara.

He had found a picture of it but the description had said it had been lost for centuries in Ravenclaws time. He was clinging to the hope that voldermort had found someway to get hold of it.

For he had nothing new and he was fast becoming frustrated.

And even if he could by some chance find a horcrux he could not find any way to destroy one. All of the books he had read had been focused on the making of a horcrux or a basic description.

He needed dumbledore now more than ever.

He just felt it was all too much for him on his own.

Looking through a massive pile of books harry was getting frustrated. He wanted to double check something he had written but now the book was no where to be found.

I must have returned it to the library he thought. He had started returning books when he had learned that Madame Pince, the librarian was also residing in the castle this summer.

He would wait until tonight to go back there.

After dinner Neville retreated straight to his bed claiming claimig exhaustion. Harry sat in the common room on a comfy armchair in front of the fire, waiting.

When he was sure everyone would be in bed Harry climbed the stairs and went into his wardrobe.

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and proceeded to the library, marauders map in hand.

He had been caught by filch a few times and although no curfew had been imposed over the summer the old caretaker still dragged him to McGonagalls office.

The library was the other side of the castle and with the moving staircases it could take a while to be there.

Harry weaved through the castles corridors silently.

He slipped into the restricted section and retrieved his book. He closed the door and left the library not realizing he had left his map behind.

"Lumos" Harry held his wand out in front of him under the cloak and retreated back to his comfy chair.

The staircase he stood on suddenly swing to the left.

Harry could not work out for a moment where he was, he searched for the map with no luck, he wandered down the corridor ahead of him hoping to find somewhere he recognized.

Suits of armor limed the walls of the passageway but the looked identical to every other suit of armor in the castle he thought to himself.

He was lost.

At the end of the long corridor harry saw a shadowy figure he walked towards it hoping it was a statue he would recognize.

Suddenly the shadow moved harry realized this was a person, he felt embarrassed but he approached it needing to find a way back to the gryffindor common room.

As he got closer he realized the person had a dark traveling cloak on with it hood up. They were knocking on a door.

The door opened and a familiar Scottish voice answered "come in"

The person lowered their hood and walked in closing he door behind them.

Harry stood frozen to the spot "Severus snape was in the castle"


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

Bellatrix sat at the rickety old, wooden table. Her foot tapping against its leg.

In her hand was a cup of tea which had long gone cold. Her black eyes stared into it.

She looked like a mad woman, her usual silky mass of curls that sat atop her head were matted and greasy. Her skin almost shine white with her paleness and her face was gaunt. It looked as if it were being swallowed by her hollow black eyes and the black rings beneath them.

Bellatrix was waiting.

She detested waiting.

Since the night they had both been called to the dark lord, Severus Snape had been acting strangely.

He had not returned that night until 4am, Bella had decided against telling him of her task so she remained hidden in her chamber.

But she had noticed him start to do this more often. Once she had retired for the night he would wait a while and then leave. Bellatrix had watched him a few times walk to the end of the street and disappear into thin air. She had even seen his elderly fat neighbor following him as if she were spying. She was sight running down the street in her pink velour tracksuit, hair in rollers trying to hide behind trees a quarter of her size.

Bella had laughed at her.

But Snape was now annoying her, at first she had assumed he too had been tasked with something by the dark lord but now he was happy and to her that did not make sense.

Once he would return again a few hours later he would retreat into what she now knew to be his potion lab.

She had broken in there earlier.

She was quite impressed with the set up. A workspace spiraled the room using as much space as possible. Shelves adorned the walls filled with ingredients.

Cauldrons were stacked to he ceiling only a few out and the worktop.

Test tubes attached to thin snaking glass tubes contained neon orange liquid.

At the far end of the room stood three cauldrons.

She walked over to them and noted the potions within them

The first was filled with a clear liquid, polyjuice potion waiting for its victims DNA to change its structure. The next was a potion with a sheen and a whisp of steam above, amortentia. Bellatrix could smell familiar things from where she stood, treacle tart, lillies and the smell of her childhood home.

She did not know why he would brew amortentia but that was not what had intrigued her.

The last cauldron contained a bright green substance, Wiggenweld Potion, she thought.

A notoriously difficult potion to brew, it took a month and even one stir too many could ruin the entire potion.

This one looked perfect it was only just finished too she noted due to the salamander blood still at the cauldrons side.

She had never made this potion, she had never wanted to revive those to whom she had given draught of living death.

she wondered why he was making it.

Feeling it was relevant she took a small vial of the potion and went upstairs to make her tea.

The same cup that sat cold in her hands now.

The cuckoo clock on the wall told her it was 4am, she was getting angrier by the second.

Snape had been unhelpful in their search for her sister. It was her making all of the effort. She had spent hours at night remembering places her sister had visited, she would drift into sleep head aching. And by day she searched the entire country. Snape did nothing, he had accompanied her three times.

She wanted to know what had kept him so busy when she'd needed his help.

He had promised to help and now he seemed not to care.

He treated her as if she were nothing.

She was not nothing, she was Bellatrix Lestrange and she would get her answers if she had to torture the man to the brink of death.

Releasing her grip on the teacup, she picked up her wand and played with it in her hands.

She was waiting...


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

Harry stood there his wand aloft, still under his invisibility cloak. He did not know what to do.

Shock had frozen him to the spot.

Severus Snape was in the castle and what sounded like Professor McGonagall had invited him in.

He wanted to hear what was going on behind the door at the end of the corridor. Without his knowledge his legs started moving, forward.

He now stood outside the room which held the man he had hated for so many years, the man who had killed his last, greatest protector.

he wanted to kill him.

He pressed his ear to the door but could hear nothing but muffled voices. He wished he'd had a set of Fred and Georges extendable ears more than ever.

He tried to focus but it was no good, he could he could not hear them.

He started to pace outside the door, he thought he should flee, find a teacher.

It could be that he had mistaken the voice. Or someone had used poly juice potion to trick their way in, there could be two death eaters behind that door.

But malice kept him in his place. He wanted the opportunity to strike down Snape as he reappeared in the doorway.

He continued pacing for a few minutes completely undecided on how to handle the situation.

Suddenly the door began to open slowly Harry stayed beneath his cloak and pointed his wand toward the doorway.

"Potter come in" Professor McGonagall appeared in the doorway

Harry removed his cloak but still kept his wand aloft, he did not believe for one second that this was Minerva McGonagall.

" Potter, put down your wand, it is I, professor McGonagall. I am assuming that you have already seen my visitor"

Harry still kept the same position until the professor before had disappeared and in her place was a tawny cat. As quick as it had happened she changed back

"Put it down potter, I want you to come in, I think we need to explain a few things"

If harry was shocked before he was now dumbfounded, he did not know what was going on but he just followed his teacher blindly.

He entered a bright room, it shone so bright it took a minute for the eyes to adjust.

The walls were stark white adorned with golden borders, a gold framed mirror rested above a roaring fireplace. Beneath his feet was a plush, thick white carpet. Harry though this is what heaven would look like.

Sofas of gold sat in front of him, on it sat Snape. He raised his wand again but lowered it again at the look of professor McGonagall's face.

"Before you react, harry I would like you to let me explain the situation before us, I would like to show you something first if I may, follow me"

Professor McGonagall led harry to a room to the right, she opened the door and led him in.

This room was decorated in the same fashion as the other, Harry's eyes did not have to adjust this time. Before him was a large ornately carved mahogany four poster bed, white curtains drawn around it.

Professor McGonagall drew one open to reveal Dumbledore lay inside, book in hand.

He turned to look at him "Hello, Harry"

He was alive.

Harry did not know what this meant. He could not take in all he had seen. Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore...

He bolted out of the room

He couldn't breathe.

McGonagall followed him out of the room and sat him in the comfeist armchair he had ever been in.

"He's dead" he choked out questioningly

"No" the woman looked to the floor as she shook her head trying to hide some emotion.

"No Harry' Proffessor Dumbledore is not dead, he is not well though." She said with more conviction.

"I...I don't...understand" he stared into her eyes ignoring the man to his left.

"You had a funeral for him, the world thinks he is dead, why?

Why would you tell them that?" Harrys voice had risen with his rant.

"It is what I was instructed to tell everyone, that is what he wanted" she said honestly

"If I may interject, minverva, I can fill you in a bit better Potter" the slimy mans voice drawled

"No thanks" harry spat

But Snape continued

"Professor Dumbledore was under the spell of draught of living death, he had sustained a curse a while back in his hand, I, sure you had noticed"

Snape looked at harry expectantly as if he though the was going to acknowledge him.

"I could not prevent the curse from spreading any longer but alas I found a cure, a potion but it took seven weeks to brew and I could not preserve his life for more than maybe two weeks,

Then the curse would have spread and seized his entire body.

He had told me of his plan to give himself draught of living death to preserve himself until the potion was complete.

It was finished last night, I have just administered wiggenweld and shall set about the curse soon"

"So why tell everyone he's dead" harry was almost shouting

McGonagall answered this time

"Because he must not be named had ordered his death. Harry"


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

"Can I see him again Professor" Harry asked

"Yes just go in through" she replied

Harry walked nervously to the door, still trying to get his head around it

"Hello professor" he said

"Come I'm, come in harry, we had so much to catch up on"

"Erm yeah I suppose we do" harry replied

"Sit, sit. I don't bite" Dumbledore chuckled at this "you have lots of questions I suppose"

Harry launched right into them "why tell everyone your dead?

Why let Snape try to kill you, why is he here now? Why do they know and I didnt?

"Slow down harry, I am old, I cannot keep up with today's youth. I have answers to all of your questions harry but I am going to show you instead"

Dumbledore fumbled for his wand and then flourished it, summoning the pensieve. Touching his wand to his temple Dumbledore withdrew a long whispy strand of what looked like gas.

Harry knew this to be memories having experienced the pensieve before.

"After you" Dumbledore said gently

Harry felt him self being pulled down, in to the memory.

He recognized his surrounding immediately.

The gaunt house, Dumbledore appeared behind him as the memory Dumbledore appeared at the door

"You remember where we are Harry?"

Harry nodded but watched the Dumbledore in front of him.

he broke his way in to the house and they followed.

Harry saw Dumbledore pick up a ring, he already knew this to be a horcrux, the man of the memory stared at it intently, he played with it in his hands, rolling it between his fingers.

A look of disappointment flashed on his face

His teacher put the ring on and his entire body convulsed, writhing in pain. It was over quickly but harry noticed the blackened hand.

Their surrounding spun out of sight and suddenly harry was in another memory.

he was in Dumbledore's office, his professor was slumped in the chair looking exhausted. He sat up quickly the sword of godric gryffindor in his. He plunged the hilt of the sword into the ring.

The office spun bit reformed exactly the same except Snape was now stood with the headmaster.

"I cannot do anything, the curse is beyond my knowledge" he pleaded

"It matters not" Dumbledore assured him "I thought I would ask. This is a blessing however as it makes things much simpler"

"Simpler" Snape spat

"I refer of course to a certain task, voldermort is taking volunteers to kill me is he not?"

"Yes, you know of that plan already"

"Yes, but Severus my friend you must volunteer to do so. I fear that although you have passed information, you have not done anything to affirm your continued loyalty"

"I cannot, you will not ask me to do this"

"But you must Severus, I fear I will need you I'm his favor when I'm not around. You must protect the students of Hogwarts."

His surrounding disappeared again and harry was back in reality.

"Thank you for showing me that professor but I still have questions"

"I thought you may Harry" dumblesdores blue eyes twinkled "go ahead"

"Well your alive not dead, even if you did ask Snape to kill he didn't"

"Yes Harry, Severus was as adamant about not killing me as I was that he would. He spent much time finding a cure with it enough time to administer it we landed in this situation here"

"OK, so I saw the ring in your memory, I need to know about any other horcruxes, I done some research but I can't find anything of use" harry replied.

"I hoped we would arrive here, I do have a few things to tell you harry though as before this is merely speculation.

Professor snape and I have discussed voldermorts weird connection with his snake. Even for a parsel mouth he had a strange amount of control over her, I think nagini is the sixth horcrux. I still feel the fourth and fifth are items relating to Hogwarts most definitely one of those is Hufflepuff cup as we saw in the memories before. The ring and cup are related to two different houses. I am as sure as you probably are that voldermort would have chosen a Rave claw item over gryfindor"

Harry nodded to this, slytherns hated gryffindors.

Dumbledore spoke again, in a different tone than before, almost calmer as if one would speak to a nervous child or pet.

"I fear there is one more harry, i have suspected it fora long time before even any evidence put before me. He had not meant to make it,

It was one that rendered his soul so unstable it broke"

He sighed

"You are the seventh horcrux harry"

The room spinned before him before going black.

Harry collapsed to the floor.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

Narcissa Malfoy sat at her dresser looking in the mirror.

Her appearance had changed she thought. Her blonde hair usually stark straight now bounced in waves to her shoulders. Her face had a softer look to it with different make up techniques she had been trying. she had even begun dressing differently.

She now preferred floaty skirts and blouses rather than the robes she had adorned so many times.

she enjoyed getting dressed in the morning when there was no one standing behind you telling you what is appropriate attire.

Andromeda and her had become very close in the past few weeks it was as if there was never a separation, she still missed Bella though.

Many people assumed they knew her sister but they did not, Narcissa knew that Bellatrix was good really deep down. Yes she had some misguided views but they were spawned out of love.

Nobody knew bella like narcissa not even Andromeda.

When they were children they had never been neglected of love because they had each other but their parents were not the loving kind.

Both Andromeda and Narcissa had never suffered as Bellatrix had always showered them both with love and attention but Bellatrix had known that starvation of love.

She would often do anything for attention from them.

Narcissa knew that her relationship with the dark lord was this way too. Bellatrix had finally gained the attention that she had always wanted from him when she became his follower.

That is why she had strived to become his most loyal.

Narcissa knew that Bellatrix loved that vile inhuman man but she did not understand it. She had seen him torture and trick Bella over and over again but her love never wavered. It bordered on obsession.

Narcissa had hated Lucius for all of the evil he had done to her over the years. She had suffered it for Draco, he could not be left alone with that monster. But her sister craved the love so desperately she would go to any lengths to get it.

It was really quite sad, she thought

She stared at her reflection, tears rolled down her pale cheek. She really did miss her sister fiercely but that was a reunion that could not happen now.

Narcissa was a wanted woman and Bellatrix was on the side of her enemy.

She was thankful however to have her other sister back so like Bella in looks but so different in personality dromeda was earthy and mellow.

She was so grateful to her now, she was there when narcissa had needed her yet narcissa had treated her awfully over the years.

When narcissa and Bellatrix had been alone conversation would often turn to Andromeda. They could not help it she had been a massive part of their life.

Narcissa knew bellatrix had missed their sister but she did not really show it as she had done at first. Lucius had beat that out of her.

She had seen her shed a tear though when Bella thought she wasnt looking.

Everything had been arranged for Narcissa and Draco to stay with dromeda and ted as soon as Draco was well. She was looking forward to this, she needed to be in a real home. Everyone had been very nice here at Hogwarts but she felt so out of place, she did not belong.

They still saw her as the death eaters wife she was sure.

A knock at the door interrupted her train of thought.

Her sister burst in "are you ready" she asked

"Yes I'm coming just let me grab my cardigan, do you have any idea what this is about?"

"I don't but it sounded urgent, I felt like I was back at school again getting summoned to the headmistress"

Narcissa linked arms with her sister and they off out of the dungeons towards Minerva McGonagall's office.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

Harry awoke in a familiar cast iron bed.

The infirmary he though glumly, he was in the same bed as only a few weeks ago, how lovely he thought sarcastically.

How long had he been here he wondered. It was bright outside indicating daytime.

In the bed next to him Draco Malfoy was sat up reading. He glanced up hearing a noise and nodded to harry.

"Do you know the time" Harry asked him

"It is just after sunrise" Draco replied going back to his book.

It was early harry thought so he would be stuck in here for at least a couple of hours.

Harry looked around for his wand, finding it on the bedside table and performed a summoning charm.

through a crack in the infirmary windows flew two books.

Hogwarts: A History and The Founding Four a chronological guide to the lives of the four founding professors of Hogwarts School.

Harry dived in, he wanted to be as read up as possible before he faced Dumbledore again, it also helped his shock subside if he focused on one thing.

Opening Hogwarts: a history harry flicked straight to the page he was looking for Helena Hufflepuff read the title at the top.

He had read this chapter time and time again, trying to find some hidden meaning in the text, as if it would tell him where the cup was now located.

Various descendants were mentioned but the cup was reported missing after the death of Hephzibah Smith.

Harry knew that tom riddle had taken it when he was young.

At some point during the morning Madame Pompfrey had come over to inform him that he would be staying until the afternoon at least for observations.

Neville came in around eleven and sat between harry and Draco.

"You alright harry, I was wondering where you had got to this morning"

Harry merely nodded

"You alright Draco?" Neville asked his new friend and with that the two were in deep conversation debating on he proper way to keep mandrake roots for option making.

Neville kept trying to involve Harry in the conversation but he was not not interested. He merely nodded and continued staring at the book he was so engrossed in. What the didnt know was that he was studing the cup trying to burn the image of it into his brain.

Hoping that this would aid him in his quest for it.

After an hour of ignorance from potter Draco got annoyed with his rudeness.

He peered over at harry from his bed looking at the book. He had not turned the page in twenty minutes he thought.

" What is it in that picture you find so interesting. I can see from here its a cup. I did not take you to be a collector" he spat at him.

"I need to find it" harry replied without even looking up to acknowledge the person talking to him.

Draco got out of bed and snatched the book from Harry's hand.

He recognized Helena hufflepuffs cup at a closer glance

Suddenly dracos demeanor changed but harry did not sense it, he was just spitting unable to for his word in outrage.

"Why do you want to find this?" Draco asked him suspiciously

"Cause I need too" harry shouted back at him getting far beyond annoyed now

"Calm down potter, can I ask is it something to do with the dark lord" Dracos voice dropped to a whisper.

Harry was shocked how could he know such a thing so he simply nodded trying to guage what information his classmate had

"I can help you find it" Draco replied

"How" harry seat, he still did not trust Draco and he certainly did not want his help. But he was curious, harry had seen the damage inflicted upon Draco by his fathers and the death eaters he was sure he'd want some kind of revenge

"Its in my vault at gringotts" Draco simply replied not knowing the impact of this knowledge.

They would be one step closer to ridding themselves of Voldermort for good,

Harry looked back at him dumbfounded

He could kiss Draco malfoy right now.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

The new day had dawned a couple of hours before. The sun now a blazing orange ball in the sky. It was a beautiful day, the birds sang in the trees and the flowers were just beginning to open their petals to catch the suns rays,

Severus Snape admired the beauty of the nature around him as he walked down the familiar road.

Snape arrived at his destination. The place he had hated more than any other. His house, Spinners End.

Since Bellatrix had been staying there too, Snape had felt it didn't seem as bad as before. Perhaps because she hated the place even more than he did. He enjoyed her displeasure sometimes.

Would she know he was not there now.

"Accio" he whispered towards his neighbours house. Two milk bottles flew through the air into his hand.

He wanted an alibi just in case.

He fished out the heavy brass key from deep within his pocket, he entered the house as quietly as possible"

It was deathly quiet, he hoped she had not yet woken. Severus did not want to have to explain things just yet.

It had been a very long night, he had not slept since the night before yet he knew he would have to carry on and help Bellatrix with their farce of a search.

He slowly padded through hallway towards the kitchen, making no noise. He would collect his thoughts over a cup of strong, black coffee he thought and then he would be ready for the day ahead.

He was not prepared for what was waiting for him behind he door as he opened it slowly ensuring it didn't creak as it usually did.

Bellatrix was sat at his kitchen table, appearing to have been there for some time. The bags under her eyes were double the size indicating she had not slept.

He stomach dropped.

Before he could even mutter a word, Bellatrix flew out of her chair at alarming speed and pinned him up against the wall with her wand to his Adams apple.

"Bellatrix" he choked

"I want to know what you have been up to snivellus, all of these nights you have been disappearing. Don't think you can play games with me"

"TELL ME NOW" she shouted at him

"Bellatrix I can't breathe" he coughed

She loosened her touch but only a little.

"tell me" she gritted her teeth preparing to cast her spell

"Bellatrix please" he choked

"I'll let you breathe when you tell me Snivellus"

His complexion had a greyish blue tinge to it, his body starved of oxygen

"I've...found...them" he splutterd out unable to take anymore

Her wand dropped to the floor as she sank to her knees. Snape crashing beside her.

He lay there catching his breath.

"Take me there now" she commanded sobbing.

He sat up, he was not sure how to play this.

"It is not that easy Bellatrix, this is a situation that must be played out properly"

"TAKE ME"

"I cannot yet" he pleaded

She rose to attack him again

"Theyre at Hogwarts" he shouted to her

Confusion was evident on the witches face.

" Hogwarts" she said asked "why would she go there I do not understand they think her to be the enemy"

"She needed help and I supposed she remembered that help would always be given to those at Hogwarts."

"Poppycock" she spat

"Whether you believe it or not Bellatrix they are there and we cannot go in there demanding to see her. I am public enemy number one since Dumbledore demise and you well you are Bellatrix lestrange.

Give me a little more time and I will take you. I have an informant on the inside at Hogwarts and I am working on a way to get us in"

She just nodded as the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

She would have to do it his way, she knew it,

But she would see her sister, she knew finally that they were safe and well.

Bellatrix had never been so in happy in her life. Er hart felt as if it would burst any second

And for the second time she had lost her all of her senses.

For once again she found herself kissing Severus Snape.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office awaiting another guest. So busy lately she was enjoying the peace. So comfortable in her chair she lay her head back and closed her eyes. Her cup of tea sat in her hands, warming her laced fingers.

A lot had happened over the last few weeks and she felt drained but she carried on regardless.

The new school term was only ten days away, classes need preparation. The school needed sorting.

Things with Albus were not quite going to plan but were slowly progressing

She carried a lot of stress and tension in her shoulders, Albus had tried to relieve her aching muscles with a delicate massage the previous night bit now once again they ached, the stress and anxiety eating away once more.

She did not ask for much from this world but what she did wish for was a world just filled with love and peace.

A world in which you would greet your neighbor as if they were an old friend, in which time spent with family was full of happiness and joy not fear. Not a world where people had had to hide because of how they were born.

Injustice is not something that Minerva McGonagall suffered well.

This particular situation had the wizened witch stumped. Only a few days ago she would have struck down the witch that she would now plea for.

She had never questioned her judgment before but now she had started to doubt herself.

When she had agreed to this she was renewed with hope and faith, believing that the side of right was finally touching out to one so dark.

But now she did not know how genuine the witch really was.

A knock at the door disturbed her thoughts, too tired to answer it she beckoned in her guests.

"Hello ladies, its lovely to see you both"

She looked at the sisters before and could see the stark difference to the last time they met. Both had a glow about them, so happy.

" I so sorry I have summoned you here so out of the blue but i have matter to discuss with you, privately"

Both were intrigued, they stood still in the doorway, slightly fearful.

" Come on in take a seat"

She waved her arm over the chairs in front of her .

They sat and waited for her to divulge

"I have been in contact with an informant of mine, he has passed on a message to me. Your sister has asked me to contact you Narcissa"

The professors feline like eyes bore into the eyes of the blonde

"She wishes to see you"

Andromeda interjected loudly breaking the intensity between the other two

"You must say no of course, she cannot be trusted" she commanded

Narcissa stayed silent she wanted so much to see her sister she knew she would do her no harm but words failed her, she sat looking blankly at the red shag carpet lost in thoughts of happier times.

Minerva knew she had lost the blonde for now she needed to engage her again make her understand.

"Narcissa, she has betrayed he who must not be named. She has been looking for you since you left and neglected her duties.

She needs you right now

"How do you know this is not all a ploy, a trap to lead Narcissa to him. She has no feeling, she does not love. I will ever trust her"

Andromeda spat angrily, she had hurt been hurt by her sister before she would not allow it to happen again.

"You're wrong" Narcissa whispered

She looked deep into her sisters eyes "you're anger has misguided your judgment, Bella does love, she loved us as children and me everyday since, she cares for Draco. I trust her with all my heart, she has never forsaken me." Tears rolled down her cheek

She turned to the professor

" I will see her, please send the word"

She looked to her sister once more

"I shall see her alone, I owe her everything, I shall not betray her now. I understand your stance but please understand mine"

Andromeda simply nodded, her face tearstained.

Minerva nodded with a smile on her face

"Thank you" Narcissa whispered.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Harry, Draco and Professors Snape and McGonagall sat in Dumbledore s office. The past few days had been both physically and mentally draining.

As soon as Harry had discovered the location of Hufflepuffs cup he had raced to Dumbledore to tell him the good news.

Thereon after they worked on a plan to retrieve it. At first the two worked alone but eventually it ended up being the crowd assembled now.

"I have it arranged, Gornuk will meet me here at 8pm tonight" McGonagall assured them

"Yes, it is my concern though that he may not entirely be on our side. I have done business with Gornuk before, he is extremely greedy even for his kind" Dumbledore voiced

"There is nothing profitable about betraying Mr Malfoy, his vault is one of the oldest in the bank" she reassured him and momentarily got lost on his deep ocean blue eyes, she was so glad he was back.

"I think I should be in on the meeting with you, Im the only one who knows what the cup looks like except Professor Dumbledore and yes legally dead" harry brought her back to reality

"No Potter!" Minerva scolded him "they cannot know of your involvement. Draco knows how to identify the cup, you forget he recognized it from your book"

Harrys cheeks flushed. He so wanted to be included, to feel like u was doing something.

"I'm thinking, Albus, that Narcissa may have to be bought along, she is after all keeper of the vaults." Snape drawled, relaxed his plush armchair beside a fireplace.

" I was thinking the same however I would prefer her only to have involvement with Minerva and Draco. I do not wish to announce my wellbeing just yet" Dumbledore turned to Draco "I do not mean to imply you mother is a gossip, in fact I know the opposite to be true.

The mere fact that two people more than orignally planned know of my existence and I would like it to stay at that"

He smiled at the blonde boy, so old for his years he returned a small smile and nodded to his former educator.

"OK, I shall talk with her but do I tell her everything? Except the obvious"

"Yes I think that would only be polite"

After the conversation dwindled and the planning completed every body returned to their respected dwellings.

Harry having been discharged from the hospital slunk off towards the gryffindor common room, intent on reading again, feeling useless he wanted to do something productive.

Draco returned to the infirmary for his lunch time medication.

Physically he now felt fine but Madame Pompfrey still wasn't convinced he was completely recovered. She would have discharge him soon.

He could not stay at Hogwarts once term had started, Mcgonfall had invited him too but he could not.

He had to run and hide.

He had to stay alive. For what though he was starting to wonder.

The afternoon flew by quickly, Neville had visited and they had charted to a couple of hours until he realized it was a quarter to four and he was due in McGonagall's office in fifteen minutes.

It was quite nice with Neville, he'd had so much information thrust upon him in two days it was nice to shut off and just chat normally.

he really was starting to value his friendship with the unlikely boy.

Draco and McGonagall had decided to talk to his mother together, telling her everything they could.

She was aware of the order to bring down the reign of the dark lord, she had wanted to help the minute she had left her old life. She had wanted the opportunity to speak with Minerva before now.

"As you know we, the order, are working against he who must not be named. There is a task more vital than any that we need to achieve before we can bring about his downfall,

Do you know what a horcrux is?"

"Yes, I do. Lucius was quite fascinated by the idea of them"

Draco shuddered, horrified. He really did not known his father as well as he thought he had.

Draco had only learnt of horcruxes in the past couple of days but the idea terrified him.

"And let me say, I want to help you, I have been meaning to talk with you privately about this but I must confess I have been too selfish to make the time.

I know there is a horcrux in the Malfoy vault and I will help you retrieve it but I also wanted to give you something else.

Centuries ago Cepheus Black was the secret lover of Rowena Ravenclaw. He stole a tiara from her worth more gold than anyone had ever seen. That tiara lies in my vault, I know here, it is known as ravenclaws diadem. I showed this object proudly to Lucius when we were newlyweds and he stole it from me. To show it off to his master,

I only received it back two years later.

but when I held it something felt wrong, it was ice cold, my darkest fears bought to the forefront of my mind.

When I placed the cup in the vault, it had the same feeling. Lucius had proudly told me of his masters accomplishment as successfully making a horcrux and it got me wondering about the tiara again

I shall retrieve it for you"

Minerva sat shock still. The two surviving malfoys had made more head way in her fight in a few weeks, than her and Dumbledore had in years.

She had never been more grateful for their sudden appearance.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Gornuk arrived at eight pm exactly.

Minerva sat at her desk, she was exhausted but she didn't let out show.

Earlier in the afternoon she had transfigured four wooden chairs into plush armchairs. She had wanted the goblin to feel as comfortable as possible.

Draco and Narcissa occupied two of them and she the third.

but the goblin would not sit, uncomfortable with the situation.

It was not often he was summoned away from his office at Gringotts especially out of hours.

"Good Evening" the Goblin addressed the two witches before him with a perfunctory greeting.

"Thank you, Gornuk, for agreeing to meet with us in such strange circumstance.

Can I get you anything? A drink perhaps?" Replied Minerva McGonagall replied.

" No thank you" he replied bluntly

She really did not like having to deal with Goblins, not because she thought anything bad about the race but because they always made her feel I'll when she was in their company.

Every Goblin she had had dealings with had made her feel as if she personally was to blame for all of the atrocities that wizardkind had done to their people.

She nodded to him politely and gestured toward Narcissa as she replied.

"OK then, I shall leave you with Ms Malfoy to discuss matters."

"Thank you Minerva" she looked at her fellow witch and the directed her attention toward the goblin.

" I have a delicate matter I need to attend to. I should like to discreetly enter both of my vaults"

"Both?' asked the goblin

"Yes both, the malfoy vault and the black"

With that Minerva closed the door. Cutting her off from the conversation.

Minerva sat outside her office on a bench sh had transfigured from a pebble, for over an hour,she did not expect proceedings to take this long, they were, after all only requesting to visit their vault after hours.

She started to panic, wondering if the conversation may have turned sour.

She knew the blonde witch could be very defensive sometimes.

Minerva resolved to wait another fifteen minutes before bursting into her office to investigate.

Barely five minutes after thinking this she saw the door to her office swing open.

Bursting through it was excitedly were mother and son, jovially chatting

In her hands, Narcissa held the lost diadem of ravenclaw, home at last. Draco held the cup aloft, showing her, victory written all over his face.

They all walked the length of the school weaving through the corridors. The malfoys telling their story as they went.

Minerva was ecstatic, she forgot about everything in that moment except for they had found two pieces of this jigsaw. That were now held by those who had protected them.

"We were only talking for five minutes before he agreed,wasn't we mum.

He said he'd take us now and we apparated into the banks entrance. He and another goblin took us down and we got these" Draco relayed, he laughed truly happy, he had not done that for a long time.

Unconsciously Professor McGonagall had led them to the Headmasters Office.

Professor Dumbledore, Snape and Harry waited anxiously for new in the headmasters office.

The meeting had long run over by now all expecting it to be over within fifteen minutes.

They were hoping to schedule the malfoys visit to the bank for after closing tomorrow. However they would be as flexible as the goblin needed them to be.

None of the three men who had sat in stony silence could mask their surprise when Draco and Narcissa carried in two unmistakable objects.

Tensions among the party became fraught when the witch entered the room. No one had filled her in on snape and Dumbledore. Explanations were quickly uttered and the group began to celebrate.

Narcissa did not trust Snape,

However once the celebrations for underway she began to enjoy herself.

She even chatted with the man she once thought she knew so well.

Snape she realized was Minerva's informant.

"How's Bella?" She asked softly

"Better now she knows you are safe"

"Tell her I'll see her, as soon as i can! I miss her so much!"

Snape nodded, turned his back on her and disappeared.

She was confused, had he gone to tell her now?


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

For the past few days Bella had been hidden away in her room at Snakes house.

She had been avoiding him ever since she had learned of her sisters location.

She had kissed him again, this time there was no mistaking what had happened.

She had caressed his face and thrust her lips upon his.

It was a very passionate encounter. Once over Bellatrix ran and retreated to this room, her sanctuary in his castle and this is where she had remained, hardly leaving.

She was mortified. Never in her life had she felt this weak. She was at his mercy and they both knew it. Without him she may never see her beloved little sister again.

She had to play his game somehow knowing he would come through for her in the end.

Her time with Snape had been a revelation. She had found him to be a man of Honor and decency.

A man who was true to his word.

This had surprised her. They had had little conversation whilst held up here together except about Narcissa and Draco of course. But she could just tell.

He had been out of the house more now she knew he was up to something. She did not care nor did she want to ask where he had been. The more he was out the better.

Bellatrix revelled in solitude.

She would wait, whilst he tried to contact Narcissa but she really did prefer to wait alone.

She heard his key in the lock on the front door. It was barley 10:40 much earlier than his usual arrival

As soon as he entered the house he was running up the stairs, not even pausing to draw breath.

She heard a bang on her door but he did not wait for reply. Bursting in Bellatrix was at first alarmed.

As he entered he strode across the room to where she lay on her bed. He picked her up and hugged her.

A grin spread across his face

She did not immediately understand this display but she refrained from sneering at him.

She was glad she had

"Come, come now" he said to her

"What? No! it is late, what has got into you" she replied

"Come Bella, Narcissa wants to see you. We can go now. Hurry"

Bellatrix blankly stared at him, her face showing no emotion

Had heard him right, he wanted her to go now?

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She was nervous.

Unsure of the reception she would receive.

She had always tried to be there whenever her sister needed her but she had failed when she had need her the most.

"I I need time to get ready, I am in my bedclothes, I am a woman, after all we need time."

"You may be a woman but you are also a witch. With a flick of your wand your done." He chuckled back at her.

Snape sat himself beside her, on her bed. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"This is what we having been working towards. Do not let your fears stop you now. This is your sister. She needs you as much as you need her."

He retrieved his wand from within his cloak and in a flash Bellatrix was dressed.

Grabbing her hand he said

"Come on"

and he pulled her too her feet and out of her room.

They walked to the end of the street where spinners end met school road, still hand in hand, Bellatrix enjoyed the comfortable warm touch.

"Here I borrowed this for you"

He handed her a heavy looking cloak

confused she replied

" I'm not cold"

"Its an invisibility cloak, I thought it prudent you not be seen"

She put it on,

"Are you joining me in here?"

"As tempting as your offer is, I think now might not be the time to try to seduce me again. We have other matters at hand"

He was enjoying teasing her. He also liked the way her cheeks flushed crimson at her embarrassment.

"I did not mean that and you know it" she spat at him "I meant that you should be under here too for protection. You are as hated as I, maybe even more so" she sneered and grinned at the same time.

Snape thought it was the most pleasant, unattractive expression he had ever seen.

"Very sweet, I didn't know you cared" he grinned back

They disappeared from sight as they appareted to Hogsmeade, bickering.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

He strolled through the grand foyer of the wizarding bank. He gazed at the slick, marble floor. Underneath his feet lay great wealth and treasure

"One day it will be mine" he thought to himself

He was disgusted it had fallen to these creatures to behold such wealth and beauty. They were not worthy of it. Inferior, nothing.

Although the bank was closed, Goblins sat at their post, still working away.

"You, fetch the one in charge"

A goblin looked up from the parchment before him and peered at the man who had addressed him in such a degrading manner.

Before spitting back a reply he noticed to whom he was talking with and swallowed it back.

He did not want to die at any wizards hands. But this one was especially brutal.

He got up from his stool and set off in search of Gornuk.

Returning moments later the Goblin murmured to the alarming man before him featuring to two large, heavy looking doors that separated the retail front and real business back.

"Gornuk is in his office, if you would like to follow me I shall take you to him now."

The man eyed the creature before him. So peculiar looking, he wondered what color their blood flowed. He flinched his head as clearing it of thought. It would not do to slay these things yet. One of them HD something he needed.

He fumbled within the depths of his robes and withdrew a large pointed stick

He played with his wand between his fingers, twirling and spinning it, he let out a deep melodramatic sigh and glared directly at the thing before him

"No, I have summoned him, he shall come to me" he spoke softly as if to a lover.

Nagnok was not unintelligent far from it. Despite the tone of the wizards voice, Nagnok could see he had murder in his eyes.

He let out a squeal and turned on his heels running towards his colleagues office.

Gornuk was not best pleased either. Never had he been a slave to any of wizard kind and now he was being beckoned as if he were a houseelf.

Such indignity he thought

He did not hide his contempt as well as his colleague and came out from behind the massive mahogany doors into the foyer, stomping and spitting. Nagnok had not returned with him.

"What is it I can help you with sir" he said to the evil one before him, with a malicious laugh. He had known what had been taken.

There was no secrets here at Gringotts. Goblins knew everything.

he would never tell him this though.

"I would not address me that way, goblin. You know who I am, of course" Voldemorts slit black eyes twinkled.

"Tell me what you know" he spat looking down at the inferior creature

"I know nothing" the goblin smiled,uncharacteristically.

" You lie to me, I know all! You know something and you will tell me"

"How can one know all yet need my information"

"CRUCIO" the reptilian man screamed "YOU DARE SPEAK WITH SUCH INSOLENCE! TO ME ?!"

The small, old goblin flailed in the air. Pain coursed through every vein, every nerve. There was no relief yet he remained defiant.

Voldemort tortured him for thirty minutes before changing tactic.

"Avada Kedavra" he pointed his wand over his shoulder not caring who he hit.

A friend dropped to the floor, then another and another.

Voldermort saw the change in his expression when his wand pointed at his victim to be

"You have five seconds to tell me before its his turn"

The dark lord pointed to an elderly goblin to his right. The goblins father. Not a loving breed by nature they still showed respect. Gornuk was close to his father often working side by side.

He sighed giving up.

"Fine, master Malfoy is alive, he entered his vault at gringotts yesterday"

"Where is he now, goblin" he glared at the goblin venomously

"I do not know for sure, Hogwarts I think"

Voldermort processed this information momentarily. She was getting help from those who sought to thwart his reign.

He would never allow them to succeed.

Red hot rage clouded his vision as he drew his wand

His screams of anger caused the glass doors and windows to shatter into thousands of pieces sparkling in the light from above.

"Avada kedavra"

"Avada kedavra"

"Avada kedavra"

"Avada kedavra"

One by one every goblin that worked in gringotts bank dropped to the floor, dead.

He would get that boy and his mother.

He was on his way.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Snape had led Bellatrix to Hogwarts via the shrieking shack. He meandered their way through an intricate series of tunnels that she guessed spanned Hogwarts in its entirety. How much more fun she could have had if she had known of this when she was an student here he thought.

They reached the end of their passageway and clamber through a tapestry into a corridor looking around him for any sign of danger, he groped around for her invisible hand.

Foolishly she gave it to him.

He quickly pulled her and broke in to a run. He was fast, faster than she.

She was out of breath when they had reached their destination.

Snape paced up and down next to a concrete wall muttering something as he did. She thought he had gone insane.

Suddenly a large black door materialized on the empty wall. She was impressed. Snape had obviously learned a trick or two from the students over the years.

He opened the door for her and followed her inside. The room was rather stark and minimal. A small kitchenette, sink, hob and kettle. Lay to the very far right corner.

Two gray sofas, not uncomfortable looking, filled the rest of the room with a coffee table in between.

She wondered if this had been Snapes living quarters when he had been here as the coffee table shelved many books underneath it. She could imagine him living here.

He shattered her perceptions immediately when he announced

"This is the room of requirement, have you seen it before?"

he was trying to break the awkward silence between them however she just shook her head in reply.

" OK, wait here and I shall bring Narcissa"

"You're leaving me alone?" She had even startled herself, She was Bellatrix LeStrange, evil, cold, hard. And now she was scared of being alone, what had become of her? She knew she was absolutely terrified of seeing her sister and having Snape there calmed her.

She was horrified at what she had now become. She was weak with fear. Fear for her sister.

Snape left and rejoined the celebration. Dumbledore now sang a merry tune of some goblin or other.

Narcissa was sat in the corner with Draco and harry.

"May I have a word?' He asked.

She walked with him, the gargoyle statue swung open to the privacy of the corridor.

"She is here"

Narcissa was shocked,he had gone to tell her and now she was here. She was not expecting the meeting to happen so fast. Nerves overcome her, she was rendered speechless.

She felt awful for admitting to herself but she was scared.

Her sister had loved her, been there for her and even educated her. But Narcissa knew that she loved the dark lord fiercely, obeyed him unquestionably. And Bellatrix had to make a choice. The dark lord or her. Narcissa was not one hundred percent sure she would be the chosen one.

"Come, she is as nervous as you"

Narcissa chuckled involuntarily, she had never seen Bellatrix nervous, she was fearless.

Reluctantly she allowed herself to be led by the greasy haired man.

He stopped outside the door and knocked. Without waiting for reply he entered.

Again, does he have no manners? Bellatrix thought snidely.

Narcissa walked in behind him, meekly.

Both witches were rooted to the spot. Tears flowing freely from their eyes. Mutually they moved in to embrace.

They stood in each others arms, expressing things that needed no words.

Bellatrix felt complete. She had never felt this way.

She stood taller, enormous weight lifted from her shoulders. Her face softer, all signs of distress melted away. Her eyes glistened with tears and hope.

She could have lost Narcissa, she could have died and Bella would be left with nothing on this earth.

But now she had her sister back and she would let no one come between them again.

Finally they sat and they spoke. They discovered the books under the table were in fact photo albums. Images of their childhood played before them. Bellatrix skipping in her sunday best dress. Baby Narcissa swaddled in blankets being held between a four year old bella and a two year old andromeda. They relived their past games and laughs. Narcissa told her all about their sister Andromeda and how she had been there for her now. Bella knew she was pushing for a reunion between the trio,she was happy for Narcissa but she doubted if she could ever have a relationship with her other sister again.

Too much had happened, her sister would never forgive her for her crimes.

Recently Bella had begun to realize she had caused some awful atrocities to families that had needed each other just like she had needed Narcissa.

She was lucky, her sister was still here.

Bellatrix was beginning to regret.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

It had been lunch time in the great hall. As it was summer and so few people resided in the castle everyone sat around one table.

Before them sat huge platters of sandwiches, sausage rolls, pork pies, salads.

Conversation was flowing through the group.

Neville, Draco and harry sat together deep in conversation, debating on quidditch.

With all that had happened harry and Draco had laid their enmity to rest and had a cordial, if not friendly relationship.

Professor McGonagall sat with professor sprout, narcissa and Andromeda chatting about garden plants.

Narcissa had a glow about her. Everyone had noticed especially Andromeda. Narcissa had told Draco about her meeting with Bellatrix immediately but she still had not plucked up the courage to tell her sister.

Slicing the warm freshly baked loaf of bread with a flourish of his wand Professor flitwick asked harry to pass the butter,

The room became fell silent as harry looked up at the charms professor. The professor let out a squeal of terror.

Harry's face was white, almost translucent. his eyes black as if ink had been spilled within them. Sweat beaded on his brow.

Harry stared at his professor for minutes lost, wherever he was.

He screamed. And screamed. Deafening, shrill.

the collar of his robes were now drenched with the sweat running down his neck.

Harry wobbled where he sat and then fell.

Finally succumbing to the vision before him.

Neville caught him before he crashed and lay him gently on the floor.

Harry woke up looking up at the sunny blue sky. The enchanted ceiling in the great hall. Holding his left hand was Madame Pomfrey.

"Are you OK potter? You passed out a good five minutes ago."

Was he OK he didn't know his thoughts get very cloudy. He was unsure what had happened for a minute. His head hurt though. A lot he thought, much more than ever before.

McGonagall was leant over him in his right and he responded to the nurses question with a nod of his head. Trying to reassure the two caring witches

He started to sit up but his had only throbbed harder at being forced to hold its own weight. He could focus on nothing else but the thud, thud, thud overpowering his brain.

He closed his eyes trying to regroup but it did not help, closing his eyes had caused his head to bang harder than ever.

He opened them again and glanced around.

He saw Narcissa Malfoy gazing at him worriedly with a look only a mother could give.

Light rays shone all round her.

Her face a picture of tragic beauty.

His head became clear when he looked into her eyes. The fog dissiolved in his mind.

He had seen Gringotts, remembering the horror he had seen as the goblins were slain. Voldermort was angry more so than harry had seen.

He was scared.

Voldermort was coming for her.

Harry started to cry for the woman he did not know.

"I'm sorry. He knows where you are, he's coming" he broke down once more.

He said to her pleading for forgiveness as if it were he who hunted them.

McGonagall sprung into action running off out of the hall. Madpomprey was not pressing a cold compress onto his forrid.

But Narcissa and Harry stayed still still gazing into each other eyes.

They both knew what this would mean.

It would either end here or they would all be dead.

Either way the war was about to be won. By someone.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The castle was buzzing with activity.

Its occupants preparing for battle.

Harry, Snape and Professor McGonagall at in Dumbledores office in front of his vast oak desk.

He looked at the three of them in turn once Harry had finished relaying what he had seen.

"I am surprised at his loyalty, I thought him to have less spine than that, How I misjudged"

He mused to himself about the Goblin of Gringotts.

"Now on with more pressing matters, I know other teachers are already preparing for battle but we must throw every protective spell in our arsenal at the castle. It will not stop him but it may slow him down. Once he has gained entrance I fear he will not stop into he gets what he came for. Minerva please arrange this.

I also feel that myself and Severus should reveal ourselves. The world will know soon enough and I feel we owe them the explanation first.

Minerva sat in her chair nodding, stoic, graceful.

Severus mumbled about tactics he thought the dark lord would try.

Harry was excited however. The time had come. The final showdown.

Dumbledore dismissed all but harry from the meeting.

Once the old man was sure of their privacy he started

"I fear we must talk Harry.

You know, as we have spoken before, that I am sure we seek seven horcruxes. We have the ring, the diadem, the diary, the cup and the locket. All have been destroyed.

We are also in general agreement the snake is the sixth. We must get to that snake harry. I will be instructing a few to keep and eye on it if they can and kill it.

I however would like to speak about the seventh,

I have told you, I have long suspected that Voldermort accidentally created his one last horcrux when he failed to kill you as a baby. We know it this was not his intention and I believe he is unaware of his existance

but now I think what we now need to discuss is how it is we destroy it".

Not once, since he had learned that he harbored Voldermorts final piece of mutilated soul, attached to him like a parasitic growth, had harry thought about how it was to be destroyed. He had taken it for granted that he would be fine.

He did not think he was going to like what he was about to hear.

"Voldermort must destroy it harry, I think it is the only way.

Horcruxes are a branch of magic rarely delved into and Voldermort has delved even further down to this blackened path than anyone.

Never has the world seen a case like this. Housing for a horcrux is meant to be solid, inanimate. But you, Harry, are a living being and unlike Nagini, one with its own free will. It is my intelligible guess that only its creator can destroy the horcrux that resides within you."

Dumbledores piercing blue bore into Harrys green ones whilst Harry tried to understand what this new information meant.

"You mean I'm supposed to let him try to kill me?"

"Not try harry, you actually have to let him kill you. I cannot guarantee the outcome though, these are realms of magic before unheard of but it is my belief that if Voldermort hits you with his spell successfully the piece of him that resides in you will be shattered to smithereens, leaving you, its vessel, perfectly healthy.

There is a chance I am wrong however, please understand that"

He gazed down at the still young boy, burdened with things even adults could not comprehend.

"I cannot ask you to do this Harry. The choice is yours alone but whilst he still resides in you he will always be tied to life"

So that's what the prophecy meant.

"Neither shall live whilst the other survives."

Harry's head was spinning. Was he that selfless that he would willing sacrifice himself for the greater good? Is living in a world where Voldermort would forever reign whilst he watched worth holding on to his life.

He was ready.

Ready to face the end.


	42. Chapter 42

He went alone, with only Nagini, his kin by his side.

He did not need any other.

He had depended on no one since birth.

He did not need guidance, assistance or protection.

He was the greatest and most powerful of all.

His followers had fell one by one, due to their stupidity and ineptitude.

Such fools he thought, he was not sorry to see them go.

He did feel some anguish at those who had betrayed him but now only two had yet to meet their fate.

They thought he would not know!

He had followed them, spied their little love nest, of course.

The elderly neighbor had played host to Nagini these past few weeks.

The faithful snake watched and reported back

They were fools, did they think he would not know?

He, who knew all?

Their punishment would come. He would attend to that personally.

But he had more pressing matters to attend to.

The Malfoy matriarch and her boy had made a fool of him, made him a laughing stock, when they had escaped.

He would not be disrespected that way.

And now they would pay.

And so would those who were harboring them.

Because the thing he had desired for all of these years was finally in his grasp.

His mission was no longer just about seeking revenge on the Mafoys, though that was tonights entertainment.

Now he came to conquer Hogwarts.

The place he considered his only true home. He had tried, unsuccessfully, many times to gain employment here. Just to be within its walls filled him with excitement, nostalgia. Hope for the new future he would build amongst its stone and mortar

And now finally, it would belong to its rightful owner.

The Mighty Heir of Slytherin.

As he flew through the sky, a black blur, the outlying village of Hogsmeade came into view.

He descended to the ground into a secluded spot amongst the hills.

He would continue on foot from here.

He wished his visit to remain a surprise.

The battle always so much more fun that way.

The Great Castle came into view as he marched on.

The hills and wasteland were rampant but he strode on quickly almost at his destination.

He could feel the magic weaved in the air as he approached.

Did they know he had come to claim his prize?

Were they attempting to thwart his efforts?

It was futile, he laughed darkly. They could not keep him out.

Of course they could not know he was here. They're had been nobody to leak the information.

The Goblins all lay dead in Gringotts, their green blood decorating its walls.

They must merely be protecting themselves against the inevitable, he cackled.

He was close now. The dark lord retrieved his wand from the depths of his cloak and set to work on undoing the magic keeping him from his birthright.

It was weaved tightly, blanketing the grounds. Making them impenetrable.

The magic was exemplary, he noted.

Much more than he expected of the professors here now. It took him a while to finally reveal a small vulnerable tear in the magic before he could set on unweaving the rest.

It had taken a lot of work but not for him he thought.

He was too powerful, he was the Master.

"Morsmordre" he shot towards the sky before he creaked open the huge metal gates protecting the school from the outside world.

Hogwarts had been brandished with the Dark Mark, soon everyone would know it was his.

He started forward in to the school grounds.

Stopping as the huge doors,which made the entrance, came into view.

He pointed his wand in to his throat.

His voice now magically echoing throughout the castles walls

"Teachers of Hogwarts, your attempt to fight me will be in vain, I shall win and your losses will be heavy.

I do not wish you any harm, give me what I want and you shall be free. Give me what I want and we will work together towards a new future."

He smiled to himself,

The day had finally come.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Everyone heard the booming voice, reverberate throughout the castle walls.

The castles occupants were congregated in the Great Hall.

This was there battle plan, maintain as much fighting as possible here, to minimise damage to the castle.

Harry was stood with Neville, Draco, Narcissa, Andromeda, Ted, Tonks and Professor McGonagall, all eight of them had their eyes locked on the doors waiting for the sudden influx of death eaters to come.

There was silence in the hall, a clattering sound shook every one until Neville apologized for dropping his wand.

Battle positions had been assumed.

Teachers stood all around them ready to protect their new friends.

Members of the order had been called in for assistance and they too stood ready to fight.

Harry had managed to say a few mumbled greetings to those he knew.

But a dark feeling had overcome him.

The people he had cared about most now stood ready to lay their lives down for the cause whilst he struggled to choose the same path.

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fred, George and Ron stood in front of his group.

Harry had been so happy to see his adopted family after such a long time but the reunion was bittersweet.

"This is the last time I may ever see all of those in this room" he thought "I could die tonight"

Suddenly the huge, heavy doors swung open crashing on the wall with a thud. Voldermort stood alone, Nagini slithering beside him.

Confusion swarmed in the air.

They had expected huge numbers to fight but none came forward.

Was he alone or was this a ploy

"Ah, well isn't this nice, I have a welcoming committee." Voldermort laughed at his own joke and then scanned the room.

Finally he spotted them.

"Cowering in the back, I see. Malfoys through and through, cowardice is such an ugly trait, don't you think?"

The dark lord took a step forward as the protective blockade did the same, their wands held out.

"Brave, so brave. Foolish also" he said as his flicked his right hand and the ten people in front of him flew twenty feet in the, crashing on the floor unconscious. He flicked his left and ten more went flying.

Harry pushed his way through the crowd before he could hurt anymore

"If you want them you'll have to go through me" he spat at his nemesis, hate in his eyes

Voldermort laughed, softly at first then progressing to loud cackling giggles.

"You do harbor illusions of grandeur Mr Potter, don't you.

You think that as you have thwarted me so far, I fear you? Me Lord Voldermort? You jest"

"If you're not scared, then kill me, here, now. Prove it"

"Harry no!"

Molly Weasleys anguished voice rang through the crowd but with a click of his fingers Voldermort silenced her.

"I do not need you to give me permission, Potter. That you live is not down to your skill. Yes you have thwarted my attempts to rid of you a few times but consider this.

Perhaps the reason that you live is actually, my doing.

I enjoy the slow torture of haunting people, Harry. I cause displease, pain and fear.

Breaking them until the are nothing, until they beg me for death.

Perhaps it is this that I am doing to you, hhmmm?"

Harry seemed to consider this worriedly, lost in thought.

He did not notice the other mans wand pointed out toward him.

Nor the green light as it flashed across the room in his direction.

He did not feel it as it hit his chest, right over his heart.

He did hear Molly's scream though and several shouts coming from behind him.

He turned towards them, looking for the commotion.

But he could not see, everything went black.

And he was falling.


	44. Chapter 44

**I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read this story. I've had over 10000 in just under a month, that's amazing.**

**I only have one or two chapters left now on this story.**

**I will be updating and fixing any errors after that and then it shall be laid to rest.**

**Thanks again, please review,**

** Kayleigh xx**

Chapter 44

The hall exploded with fury.

Harry potter lay unmoving on the floor. The crowd too terrified to check for signs of life.

Neville was the first to shout a curse the Dark Lords way.

"Crucio" he screamed with malice. He wanted the vile, pathetic excuse for a man before him to feel pain.

To feel the pain that he had felt for the past sixteen years since his parents had been so cruelly taken away from him, the pain he felt now as his world was once again in jeopardy.

"Hahaha young, silly boy. You cannot hurt me, I am the Great Almighty. I do not feel pain, such feelings, beneath me. So continue your attempt in vain. And then I shall show you how it is done. Yes?"

Every muscle in Neville's body locked tight. He could not move, he felt his body being dragged forward. Summoned to receive its punishment.

"I am not a cruel man, people" he addressed the crowd "but I do not suffer disloyalty well. Join me now and we shall create a civilization, greater than our kind has ever known.

But if you fight me or get in my way, you shall be struck down along with any brother, sister, mother, father, friend, neighbor or pet you may have"

"No" Draco cried out "Leave him alone, its me you want. Leave everyone else be, let them go"

"How valiant of you Master Malfoy, you would give yourself up to spare these blood traitors and mudbloods alike. You disappoint me boy."

He considered the boy before him

"You are right that I have come with you in mind so in preparation for what is to come, here is a little taster."

Draco stood eyes closed waiting for the pain to start, it did not however.

But when he opened his eyes he saw Neville, terrified but unable to move as the snake wound itself around his body.

" Dinner Nagini"

"No, let the boy go" Narcissa called to him "take me instead, it is I that have wronged you" she pleaded

"Well, well, well. Nacissa, the quiet little mouse has found a voice. Very well" silently he flicked his wand towards her.

Narcissa face contorted with pain. She was unable to move, she NP choice to suffer whatever degradation he so chose to subject her to.

"No" an anguished scream echoed across the halls.

Bellatrix ran out from a dark corner where she had been hiding since she had heard his voice.

Noone had warned her but once his voice had bellowed through the castle she could not mistake what had bought him here.

"Not my sister" she screamed as she ran toward him, throwing hexes and curses at him.

She had wanted him to every ounce of pain and shame that she had felt at his hands. Since breaking free from his tyrannical reign she had realized just how terribly she had been treated.

She hit him with a few with a self satisfied look on her face. Never would she let anyone come between her and he sister again.

Ropes appeared from thin air and began coiling around the witch. Once tight she was dragged upwards, suspended from the great ceiling

"I'll deal with you later when I've found lover boy" he cackled at her.

Turning his attention back to Neville he encouraged the snake to continue her deadly ascent.

The snake climbed higher, opening her vast jaws.

"Let the people go" a deep voice boomed around the hall, a voice of reason, a voice that bestowed hope.

Shock reverberated through the room, so many did not kwndumbledore was among them.

Dumbledore came striding from the doors that lead to the room behind the stage , where harry had been sent the night the goblet of fire spewed his name forth.

Voldermorts face quickly recovered from the utter shock at seeing the man striding toward him.

"Alas, this is proving to be a most joyous occasion indeed, you are here and I get to do what I should have done myself before. Kill you"

"Before you do Tom, please let the boy go"

Silently Dumbledore shielded the congregation of protectors gathered in the hall, freezing them to the spot. All they could do was watch as the battle reigned on.

The dark lord signalled for Nagini to stop, she closed her jaws but stayed wound tightly around Nevilles torso.

Voldermort held his wand close to his chest, playing with the tip. As if considering his next move.

Dumbledore stood waiting, ready for whatever attack may come.

"Incendio" fire spurted from Voldermorts wand, he lassoed it above his head swirling it, creating one massive fireball.

He drew he wand back and then threw out towards his former Professor.

The fire transformed into a great snake slythering through the air towards the aging wizard, with great skill and little effort he shielded himself from the attack and transformed the fire into a swirling gust of wind.

Spinning his wand in his hand Dumbledore directed the tornado to where Voldermort stood.

The evil dominator was caught up in the swirling winds and he flew up into the air, dancing and twirling as the wind controlled him.

In a different situation the display would have been extremely comical.

Snape ran forward from the shadows and with a silver dagger he freed Neville from the snakes grasp, taking pleasure in killing it.

""Aarrgggh' a scream of pure anger and malice was hard above the room

The dark lord watched as his once favored servant betrayed him before his very eyes! He roared through the winds.

Voldermort fell to his feet, angrier than ever.

He did not like being made a fool of.

With a scream of anger he bought arms up above his head both Snape and Dumbledore flew up into the air. The were threw at an amazing speed to opposite sides of the hall, both crashing at the walls with a resounding thud.

Voldermort laughed,

He walked over to where Dumbledore lay, pointing his wand at his now unconcious body.

He prepared to take his life, cowardly, whilst the another man was unaware.

"No" came a scream from, behind him

Pain coursed through him, again and again. The room was melting before his eyes, blackness creeping in. A silver dagger had been left in his back once the attack was over. it had pierced his heart.

Neville the boy who had always been teased, laughed at, bullied and looked down upon, had ended it.

He had won the war, he was the Hero.


End file.
